Topsy Turvey
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Because of a mishap in a boat, two crazy friends end up in the pirate world. They were flipped upside down and plan to flip this world all around. Join the crazy adventures of Tiffani and Shea on the black pearl. Life is never the same again.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

Tiffani sighed as she sat on the boat with Shea. She repositioned her pirate hat and glanced down at her attire. She was wearing a pair of brown shorts over her red bathing suit bottom. A white peasant shirt was unbuttoned around her red bikini top. A red sash was wrapped around her waist and she was wearing brown leather boots. Her brown leather pirate hat sat proudly on her head of wavy brown hair that went to mid-back. Tiffani let out a bigger sigh when she glanced at her soul mate Shea.

Shea growled at Tiffani and Tiffani drew her fake sword at Shea. "Ok I know you didn't want to wear the pirate outfit, but you look awesome Shea," Tiffani said with a smirk.

Shea shook her head and looked at her outfit. She was wearing some black high-heeled boots. Black knee high pants covered her pale legs. Her black bikini showed proudly with a red short sleeve button down shirt surrounding it. A red bandana covered her shoulder length brown hair. Shea growled at Tiffani again, drew her fake sword, and stood up as well.

"This is retarded Tiffani. Why the hell are we out on a lake in pirate outfits? I didn't even want to wear this blasted thing," Shea yelled and Tiffani snickered.

"But you already sound kind of like a pirate," Tiffani said and pointed at Shea. Shea was silent before slashing her sword at Tiffani. Tiffani yelped and blocked the attack.

"Arg, bring it ho," Tiffani shouted as she and Shea entered an epic sword fight. The small dingy that they were floating in started rocking dangerously as they jumped and dodged attacks. Tiffani put up her sword and tackled Shea. Shea yelled in surprise and Tiffani laughed. However, her laughter ceased when the boat flipped over too quick for either woman to realize.

Tiffani and Shea flailed in the water before pushing the boat right side up and climbed back inside.

"I hate you," Shea spat out as she pushed her bandana out of her face.

"Oh you love me and you know it. Um why does the lake taste like salt water?" Tiffani said with a curious look as she picked her hat out of the water and put it on her head.

Shea looked at Tiffani like she was an idiot before she reached her finger into the water and then stuck it in her mouth. "Oh hell no, what's going on?" Shea squeaked out as she stared around her. Tiffani also scanned the area and all that could be seen was vast amounts of water. The forest surrounding the lake was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't like this Shea," Tiffani whispered and Shea drew her sword. Shea held the sword towards Tiffani and both women's eyes went wide when the fake sword was gleaming in the sun.

"It's real," Shea yelled and Tiffani quickly drew her sword.

"Sweet," Tiffani yelled as she petted the shiny blade. Shea sighed and sheathed her sword.

"Freak," Shea yelled and Tiffani paused her petting of the sword.

"Bring it monkey," Tiffani yelled as the girls turned to anger instead of panicking over what they had no idea over. Shea roared and drew her sword. Tiffani struck at Shea and Shea blocked the attack.

"It's your fault we went to the stupid lake in the first place," Shea yelled as she blocked an over the head attack.

"Well maybe if you weren't so crabby about the costumes then we wouldn't have fought at the lake," Tiffani yelled as she jumped an attack aimed for her ankles.

"Oh you are not blaming this on me," Shea yelled as she twisted to the side to dodge an attack.

"Um yes I am," Tiffani yelled as she and Shea crossed blades and glared at each other.

"Boat ahead," a loud male voice yelled and the two women stopped glaring at each other to see a large boat heading towards them. The black sails made their eyes widen.

"No way," they whispered together as the realization hit them that the black pearl was before them. They failed to notice that it was about to crash into their small ship.

"Abandon ship," Tiffani yelled and pushed Shea off the dingy. Tiffani laughed silently before doing a dive off the dingy.

Shea dunked Tiffani under water when the two were far enough away from the black pearl, which now destroyed their small dingy. Tiffani came up spitting out salt water and spit a little at Shea. Shea screamed at Tiffani and Tiffani laughed as she swam away.

"Man overboard captain," a man yelled, which Shea and Tiffani recognized to be Mr. Gibbs.

"We are so not men. Get your eyes checked," Tiffani yelled and flipped off Mr. Gibbs.

Shea shook her head and said, "That's it. You are never having coffee again."

Tiffani cried out in shock and hugged Shea as they treaded water. "I'll be good. I promise. Just don't take away coffee. Not coffee," Tiffani screamed as she brought out small tears.

"Hey shut it, grab the rope," a new man's voice yelled and Shea and Tiffani stared up at the deck of the black pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow was staring down at them.

Tiffani went to flip him off, but Shea grabbed her hands. "You said you'd be good," Shea hissed.

"He's not being good so I don't see the need to be nice," Tiffani said matter of fact.

Shea sighed and hit Tiffani on the head. Tiffani frowned as she fixed her hat. "Don't mess with the hat ho," Tiffani said as a rope landed in the water between Shea and Tiffani.

Shea looked at the rope and then up at the crew on the black pearl. "You know I never did get the whole rope climbing thing in gym, so you can just pull me up," Shea yelled as she grabbed the rope.

"Oh yay Shea gets to go up to the sky," Tiffani sang as she spun around in the water, while Shea was pulled up the side of the boat and up to the deck. The whole crew stared at Shea curiously and Shea rolled her eyes. Some of the crew were staring at her like she was the prime meat and they were starving mongrels.

"Oh do me, do me," Tiffani yelled as she thought she saw something swimming in the water around her. "Hurry damn it," Tiffani yelled.

A few of the men snickered and Shea wanted to hit them when she heard them muttering that they would gladly do Tiffani. Tiffani sighed in relief as she made it to the deck. She quickly ran over and hugged Shea.

"Shea I was almost eaten," Tiffani cried and then stared at the men around her. "What are you guys looking at? Shove off," Tiffani yelled and then hugged Shea again.

"Oy all of you shut it. Now who the hell are you two wenches?" Jack Sparrow yelled as he approached Shea and Tiffani.

Tiffani and Shea looked at each other before Shea nodded at Tiffani. "Go ahead. This time I won't stop you," Shea said calmly.

Tiffani smiled happily at Shea before smirking at Jack. Jack gave Tiffani a small smirk in reply before gave Shea her hat. Shea took the hat with a small laugh as Tiffani cracked her knuckles. Tiffani jumped at Jack and he cried out in surprise. Tiffani stole his hat and put it on her head before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shaking the dear life out of him.

"Don't you ever call me a wench. Don't call my friend a wench. I'm the only one that can call her names and you're not me so suck it. also don't ever call a woman a wench or you might make the mistake one day of pissing a woman off bad enough that she will make you a eunuch," Tiffani yelled as she slammed Jack's head onto the deck a few times.

"Get this bloody woman off of me," Jack yelled as Tiffani started pulling on a dreadlock or two. Shea was doubled over in laughter until she saw the pistols being drawn at Tiffani.

"Shit, girl down," Shea yelled as she pulled Tiffani off Jack.

"Oh come on, you wimps having to pull a gun on little old me. Pansies," Tiffani yelled as she kicked Jack in the shin.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

Shea placed her hand over Tiffani's mouth as almost the entire crew had pistols pointed in their direction. Jack stood up and dusted himself off before walking over and taking his hat back from Tiffani's head. "Bark, bark, bark," Tiffani yelled at Jack and growled at the end for a better effect. Jack ran away, stood by Mr. Gibbs, and then drew his own pistol.

"Now where did you two come from?" Jack yelled in what he thought was an imposing voice.

"Your momma," Tiffani yelled between Shea's fingers.

Jack was shocked and a few of the crewmates snickered at Tiffani. Tiffani smirked and flipped Jack off before hugging Shea. "Soul mate if I die I want you to have my amazing collection of rum," Tiffani said dramatically before laughing.

"Enough," Jack roared and Tiffani and Shea went silent. "These two must be spies. They are not pirates. Take them to the brig," Jack yelled getting annoyed at these two infuriating and strange women.

"Not pirates, not pirates. I'll show you who's not a pirate. I can out drink your ass any day," Tiffani yelled as she and Shea were put into chains.

"Shut that one's mouth," Jack yelled before going to the helm.

Tiffani bit one of the men trying to tie a piece of cloth around her mouth. Shea laughed at her friend's antics as they were taken to the brig.

Shea and Tiffani were thrown into a cell and Shea was kind enough to remove Tiffani's cloth around her mouth. Actually, Shea wanted Tiffani to stay clammed up, but Tiffani's glare of revenge made her move the cloth.

"So can I torture him when we escape?" Tiffani asked sweetly as she started fiddling with her boots. She smirked as a small dagger slipped out.

"Sure, now where did you get that?" Shea whispered shocked that her friend was even allowed a real weapon besides the fake swords that were now real.

"My grandmother bought it for me," Tiffani said with a shrug as she cut through the ropes on her wrists. Tiffani jumped behind Shea and cut the binds on her wrists as well. The two women looked around the cell for anyway out and Tiffani gasped when she noticed what type of cell hinges the cell had.

"Double barrel hinges," Tiffani whispered and Shea smirked.

"Idiots," Shea whispered and soon the girls were opening the cell door. They had waited until everyone was asleep, because it would not be fun for their revenge to be disturbed.

Tiffani and Shea snuck through the ship and found the captain's quarters. Soft snoring could be heard along with some muttering about, "It's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," before more snoring occurred. Shea had to fight not to bust out laughing. Tiffani was biting her hat to keep quiet.

Tiffani picked the lock of the door with her dagger and the two of them snuck into the room. Tiffani hid Jack's hat in one of the many trunks in the room. Shea started grabbing rope and tying Jack to the bed. Tiffani made sure the knots were secure before she snuck out of the room. Shea knew that Tiffani had her nose set on some alcohol, so she just let Tiffani be.

Tiffani snuck through the crew's quarters to the bottom of the ship and grabbed three bottles of rum. "Rum, Rum, makes my tummy happy," Tiffani whispered as she headed to the captain's quarters.

She started drinking from one of the bottles as she entered the captain's quarters again. Shea was sitting by Jack tickling his neck with a feather and it made Tiffani laugh at Jack's face. The man was gagged with an apple. "He looks like a stuffed pig," Tiffani said as she shut the door and busted out laughing.

Jack woke up and glared at the two women when he found he could not move. He went to yell for Mr. Gibbs, but the apple in his mouth stopped any sound but muffles from coming out of his lips.

Tiffani winked at Jack as she took a long swig from one of his private rum bottles. Jack cried out in outrage as Tiffani finished chugging the bottle. Shea laughed aloud at the sight. Tiffani licked her lips and uncorked the second bottle.

"You're going to get wasted aren't you?" Shea asked as Tiffani started chugging the second bottle.

"Yup," Tiffani said with a goofy grin. She waltzed over to Jack's restrained form and held the bottle close to his face. "You can't have none," Tiffani taunted before finishing the second bottle.

Jack growled around the apple and Tiffani gave him a harsh poke in the stomach. "Cussing is bad for you," Tiffani said and then started drinking the third bottle. Shea laughed as she started braiding his dreadlocks. Jack gave Shea a deadly look and Shea just rolled her eyes at him.

"Pretty be Jack," Tiffani slurred as the effects of the rum were getting to her system. Tiffani finished the bottle and smirked as she got a wonderful idea. She held the bottle up to her mouth like a microphone and started singing the song, "I like to move it".

Shea laughed as Tiffani took off her outer shirt and was standing with her bikini showing to everyone. Tiffani ran out of the room with a little wobble in her step. She ran to the helm and started singing, "I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to groove it, groove it. Wait that's not right. Screw it. I like to move it, groove it."

A lot of the crew started coming to the deck and stared at Tiffani confused. They were so confused by her actions that none of them even thought that she had escaped. Shea was not in their minds either as she kept making the captain of the black pearl looks more feminine.

"We'll find you a boyfriend real soon," Shea teased and Jack cried out around the apple with a whine for help.

Tiffani was shaking her butt as she stood on the stairwell railing. A few of the crewmembers whistled at her and she turned around and saw them through a hazy fog of vision.

"Yay an audience, alright this next number is for you there in the pink dress," Tiffani yelled drunkenly and pointed at some random man.

The crewmates laughed at the unfortunate man that of course was not dressed in a pink dress. Tiffani tapped the bottle a few times before growling and throwing the thing off the side of the boat.

"Dumb thing, broke, oh well. I wanna lick, lick, lick, lick you from your head to your toes. I wanna move from the bed down to the, down to the floor. I wanna ah ah make it so good you don't want to leave. I wanna," Tiffani started singing a song by Ludacris, but an outraged yell from the captain's quarters stopped her singing.

"Wait your turn. I'm not done singing," Tiffani yelled as Jack ran out of his quarters to the deck. His hair was in braids and his eyes were outlined in kohl like the one a female would do. Shea laughed as she chased after and tackled Jack to the deck. "Go Shea. Get him girl. Meow," Tiffani yelled before she started dancing and singing the Ludacris song again.

Mr. Gibbs was shocked as he watched two women turn the ship into total mayhem. Most of the crew were watching and cheering on the drunken Tiffani, while the other members were betting on how long it would take Jack to just give up because he was being hugged so much. Mr. Gibbs was the only one standing in confusion at what is going on around him.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

After the concert and the amusement of Jack being hugged to death, Tiffani passed out on the deck and Shea was laughing her ass off at Jack's misfortune. Jack was trying to unbraid his hair, with little success. Mr. Gibbs was trying to help, but he could barely touch the always moving Jack. Tiffani was snoring and mumbling about rum in her sleep. Shea laughed harder as she watched her friend make a peace sign towards the sky in her sleep.

"Kill them. I don't care if they are spies or not, just kill them," Jack yelled furiously and Shea stopped laughing.

"Dude, we aren't spies," Shea said calmly and Tiffani jumped awake and jumped down the stairs. Shea laughed at how fast Tiffani recuperated from drinking so much.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a pirate," Tiffani laughed and then tackled a nearby pirate. "Arg," she yelled in his ear before climbing up to the crow's nest. "Kiss my ass, captain," Tiffani yelled and spanked her butt as she kept climbing. She did a happy dance when she reached the top.

"I'm not your bloody captain," Jack yelled and pulled out his pistol. Shea gasped as he fired a shot at Tiffani. Tiffani ducked and then slowly peaked over the crow's nest.

"You missed idiot," Tiffani yelled and stuck her tongue out at Jack. "My grandmother could aim better than you and she's blind," Tiffani yelled and flipped off Jack.

Jack was seeing red as he drew a dagger and placed the blade between his teeth as he started climbing up the crow's nest. "Hey leave Tiffani alone you jerk," Shea yelled and threw an empty rum bottle at Jack's butt. Jack almost dropped the dagger in his mouth when he was socked in the butt by a bottle.

"Go Shea, you rock my pirate socks. Well if I was wearing socks. I don't think I'm wearing them. I think Jack stole them last night because he is jealous of my awesomeness," Tiffani yelled and gave Shea a salute.

"You're welcome soul mate," Shea yelled and then threw another bottle at Jack. Jack dodged this one and he quickened his pace to get to the crow's nest.

"Bring it big boy," Tiffani yelled as Jack jumped into the crow's nest. Jack pulled the dagger out of his mouth and smirked.

"Oh I will wench," Jack said and Tiffani froze before yelling in rage.

"You dumb ass," Shea whispered as she had heard what Jack said. "I hope you don't mind having a dead captain, because he's a dead man now," Shea said to Mr. Gibbs. "I take no responsibility for what she does up there," Shea said and pointed up to the crow's nest, where Jack could be heard screaming.

Tiffani dodged Jack's attack and ran behind him. She smirked evilly as she reached inside his pants and pulled up his underwear. "Major wedgie," Tiffani yelled as she pulled up Jack's underwear as high as it would go. Jack's eyes went wide as his voice went soprano.

"I told you not to call me a wench. What did you do though? You called me a wench. You really are dumb," Tiffani said and put Jack's underwear over his head.

Jack stumbled forward and Tiffani took this moment to use her sword to cut off his pants. She cut a T in the back of his short. "Zorro can bite my butt. I rock," Tiffani, cheered before she started climbing down the crow's nest.

"High five," Tiffani said to Shea and Shea laughed as she gave a high five. Mr. Gibbs helped Jack with the underwear situation when Jack climbed down to the deck. Tiffani was laughing the whole time. Jack looked ready to strangle her.

"Throw her off my ship," Jack yelled as his face turned red.

"But I don't want to be eaten. I say no," Tiffani yelled and then ran over and hugged Jack. "I'm sorry," Tiffani said and Jack went stock still at being hugged. Jack was silent before shoving Tiffani off him.

"Toss her overboard," Jack yelled and Tiffani started running around the ship and dodging people.

"Shea help," Tiffani yelled and Shea just stood by Mr. Gibbs.

"You're fine. Just keep running and I'll stay here," Shea yelled and waved a hand nonchalantly at Tiffani.

"You're dead Shea," Tiffani yelled and changed her course. Instead of running away from the crew, she started running towards Shea.

"Tiffani, stop," Shea yelled as Tiffani chased Shea up to the helm. Tiffani was on one side of the helm, while Shea was on the other. "Ah," Shea yelled as she dodged a compass that Tiffani threw at her.

"What are you men doing? Go get them both and throw them overboard," Jack yelled at his crew, who were all standing around staring at Shea and Tiffani fighting.

The crew stumbled and rushed up towards the women. Shea ran down the opposite stairs, since every crewmember rushed up one flight of stairs. Jack smacked his forehead and grabbed Shea. Shea winced and let out a small sound of pain. Tiffani quit fighting some of the crew when she heard Shea's cry of pain.

Tiffani shoved the crewmembers out of her way and jumped onto the deck. Jack held a dagger to Shea's neck. "Get off my ship," he said and Tiffani just glared at him.

"Let go of my friend," Tiffani said and took her sword out of its sheath.

Jack bared his teeth and threw Shea to the side as he drew his sword. Shea stood up and got out of the way as Tiffani's and Jack's sword clashed. "What is your problem?" Tiffani yelled as she flipped backwards to miss an attack from Jack.

"You," he yelled and tried to cut her face. Tiffani blocked the attack and their faces were close as they crossed blades.

"What did I do?" Tiffani yelled as she pushed Jack away from her.

"You came on my ship, drank my rum, and have driven me crazy," Jack yelled as he charged at her.

Tiffani paused and then spun out of the way of an attack. "Well I was having a bad situation. Anyways, guys should be a gentleman to a lady and you weren't," Tiffani said as she knocked Jack's blade out of his hand. Shea cheered and Tiffani was a little shocked that she had beat Jack at sword fighting.

"How about we have a truce and start over?" Tiffani offered as she put the blade closer to Jack's neck. Jack glared at her before looking at Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs sighed and nodded his head.

"That looks to be the best option Jack," Mr. Gibbs said.

Jack growled before staring at Tiffani. His harsh look turned into an annoyed expression before he sighed. "Fine, we'll start over. Name's Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said as Tiffani removed the blade from his throat.

"Tiffani and that is my best friend Shea," Tiffani said and then pointed at Shea. Jack and Tiffani gave each other's hands a shake, which was a very tight shake. Tiffani showed no pain as she shook his hand back. Jack also refused to show any indication of pain on his face. However, both of them were screaming foul words in their head at how much pain their hands were in.

"Tiffani, let go already," Shea yelled when she saw her friend's hand turning blue. Tiffani and Jack gritted their teeth but showed a smile as they let go of each other's hands. Jack turned away and rubbed his hand silently and Tiffani turned the other way and shook her hand to get the circulation back in it.

"Idiots," Shea muttered and Mr. Gibbs nodded in agreement. Shea laughed as Tiffani walked towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

Later that night on the black pearl, Tiffani was learning pirate-drinking songs from the crew while Shea was helping the cook fix the food. Shea had complained earlier that she was not going to eat some nasty grub. Tiffani let Shea go do what she wanted to do and Tiffani went to bugging Mr. Gibbs to teach her some songs.

"Really bad eggs," Tiffani shouted at the end of one of the songs. Some of the crew gave her a weird look, while others just laughed.

"So where are you and your friend wanting a ride to?" Mr. Gibbs asked when Tiffani calmed down.

"Um, I'm not sure. Let me go ask," Tiffani said as she grew a confused look before running toward the kitchen.

"Get out," a loud man and Shea yelled when Tiffani almost made them drop a big pot of soup when she ran into the room.

"Ahhh, they want to cook me," Tiffani yelled as she ran out of the room after seeing the large pot.

"Please do and then throw her to the sharks," Jack muttered from his spot at the wheel, but he was too loud. Tiffani heard his muttering. She paused in her tracks and slowly turned around and glared at him.

"Your momma should have bent you over her knee and spanked you and maybe then your attitude wouldn't be this way," Tiffani shouted while pointing at Jack.

Jack was speechless before he walked down the stairs intent on choking Tiffani. "Don't talk about Jack's mum," Mr. Gibbs whispered to Tiffani, but Tiffani just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't. I just said that Jack should have got his butt whooped when he was little, which obviously didn't happen," Tiffani said as she dodged Jack's tackle.

"Jack was a good kid growing up," Mr. Gibbs said and Tiffani smirked. She decided to make some fun out of this. She tackled Jack and hugged him tightly.

"Aw, Jack was a little angel. What happened?" Tiffani teased as she hugged Jack and pinched his cheeks.

Jack and the entire crew went silent. The only noise was Shea walking out of the kitchen to yell that the food was done. Tiffani jumped off of Jack and hugged Shea. "Shea, I missed you," Tiffani yelled and Shea growled when the yell went into her ear.

"Well I didn't miss you," Shea yelled in Tiffani's ear. Tiffani blinked dazedly as she rubbed her ear.

"You are evil," Tiffani said and then yelled the last word. Shea shrugged and went back to the kitchen to help the cook with the pots of food. Tiffani pouted and then ran over to Mr. Gibbs.

"Let's go eat friend," Tiffani said and grabbed Mr. Gibbs's arm and dragged him toward the kitchen.

"Um Captain, are you alright?" one of the crew asked the still fallen Jack.

"That woman will be the death of me," Jack growled as he watched Tiffani drag Mr. Gibbs to the dining area.

The crew snickered, but they went silent after the death glare from Jack. Jack stood up quickly and brushed himself off before walking to the dining area. The crew slowly followed him, but they kept their distance. They knew better than to expect Jack to be normal.

"Food, food, it is real good, food, food, hey is this table wood?" Tiffani chanted as she watched the pots of food be placed on the long tables. Shea rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Where do you come up with that stuff?" Shea asked exasperated as she sat by Tiffani with a little distance between them for safety measures.

"I have little people in my head telling me what to say," Tiffani whispered into Shea's ear. Shea pushed Tiffani away with a small laugh.

"I knew I should have taken you to therapy," Shea said with a shake of her head.

"No, they'd lock me away. I'd never see the light of day again and I'd end up looking and acting like Gollum. Don't do that to me Shea," Tiffani cried dramatically as she put her hat over her face to hide her big smile.

"Lunatic," Jack said as he sat across from Tiffani, which was a big mistake on his part.

Tiffani dropped her hat into her lap and stared at Jack with no emotion. "Did you know that luna means moon and people believed crazy people were moonstruck so they called them lunatics?" Tiffani said with no change in her voice.

"Of course you have to be a psychology major," Shea said and smiled at the stunned looks of the crew.

"I'm confused," Ragetti said and scratched his head.

"Me too," Pintel said as he and his friend stared at Tiffani.

Tiffani busted out laughing and already planned to do something amusing tonight when the crew was asleep, because tonight was a full moon. Shea saw the gleam in Tiffani's eyes and knew that something mischievous was being planned.

"Supper," the cook yelled and everyone took that as their cue to dig in. Tiffani filled her bowl and Shea's bowl up with soup quickly. She growled at anyone that kept her from trying to grab a bread roll.

"I think she's a sea monster," the man that Tiffani almost bit whispered.

"I agree," another man whispered.

"Thanks for the compliment," Tiffani said to the two men with a smile. They shuddered in fear and looked away as they ate their soup.

"Behave," Shea said and smacked Tiffani on top of the head with a wooden spoon.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Tiffani yelled as she rubbed her head.

"It was just your imagination," Shea said as she hid the wooden spoon.

"Alright," Tiffani said uncertain as she went back to eating.

"Wow Shea you actually cooked something without killing the poor food," Tiffani whispered astonished and she received another hit on the head with the wooden spoon.

"Ouch, that was not my imagination. Now give me the damn spoon," Tiffani yelled as she went to tackle Shea. Tiffani was finished eating so she did not have to worry about food. Her only concern was getting the spoon away from Shea.

"Help," Shea yelled as she ran around the table. She kept the spoon in front of her so Tiffani would not grab. Right when Tiffani was about to catch Shea, a foot stuck out from the table and tripped her. Tiffani went crashing to the ground as Shea handed off the spoon to Mr. Gibbs. Tiffani slowly pushed herself up and looked up. Her eyes met a smirking Jack.

"Momma's boy," Tiffani said as she jumped up and shoved Jack's face into his empty soup bowl. Tiffani was sad it was empty, but it was funny when he got a pea stuck on his nose. One little pea had been left in the bowl, which was squished onto Jack's nose.

"Wow Jack I never knew that you would look good with a green nose," Tiffani said in mock surprise before laughing and running out of the dining area.

"That's it, I'm killing her," Jack yelled and ran out of the dining area after Tiffani with his sword drawn.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

Tiffani panted as she hid in a barrel on the deck. Jack had been chasing her for hours. Finally, she heard him tiring. It was a miracle that he had not caught her on this ship. There is not a lot of room to run around on a ship. However, Tiffani was elusive enough to keep from being caught. Tiffani peaked through a hole in the barrel and saw Jack leaning over hands on his knees as he panted for breath. Shea walked over and sat on top of Tiffani's barrel.

"She's gone so just go relax," Shea said to Jack. He scowled at her before walking to his room muttering about rum.

"I want rum," Tiffani whispered as she shoved off the lid from the barrel and Shea in the process. Shea stood up from the deck and gave Tiffani a small glare.

"No," Shea said and gave Tiffani a reprimanding look and Tiffani pouted.

"Fine," Tiffani said before smirking. She started taking off her clothes and stood on the deck in only her boots and her bikini top and bottom. "My plan begins, now," Tiffani said and started sneaking to the captain's quarters. She heard Jack snoring in his room and Shea snuck quietly behind Tiffani.

"Shea, go get me two apples, a tomato, a lemon, and some rum," Tiffani said as she started pulling the covers off Jack.

Shea rolled her eyes and gave Tiffani a confused look before disappearing from the room. She returned a few moments later with everything that Tiffani asked for. Tiffani smiled. She slipped the apples underneath Jack's shirt and kept them in place by tightening his shirt. Shea tried hard not to bust out laughing.

"You're giving him boobs," Shea whispered and Tiffani nodded happily. Tiffani grabbed the tomato next and sliced it open with her dagger. She held the tomato to each of Jack's cheeks until there was a rosy tint to them and then she held the tomato to his lips until there was a rosy tint.

"Oh my god," Shea whispered and Tiffani giggled evilly. Tiffani took the lemon next and squeezed the lemon juice on to Jack's neck and in his hair.

"Lemony clean," Tiffani whispered before cleaning up her mess and walking out to the deck. Shea followed silently closing the door.

"You are either a crazy genius or just crazy," Shea muttered and Tiffani gave her a thumb up.

"I'm both," Tiffani said as she started climbing up to sit on top of one of the sails. Tiffani smiled up at the full moon and raised her head to the sky as she started howling like a wolf.

"Now you're a werewolf. Great," Shea yelled up to Tiffani and Tiffani laughed before howling more.

"Wolf, werewolf, wolf," the crew yelled in fear in their quarters as they scrambled to the deck in their disheveled clothing.

Tiffani hid in the shadows as she kept howling. A large smirk was on her lips as she heard the fear in the crew's voices.

"What is going on?" Jack yelled as he ran up to the deck. He had failed to notice how he looked. The crew stopped being afraid and started laughing at their captain. "What?" Jack yelled and Mr. Gibbs handed Jack a small mirror. "Wretched woman," Jack screamed as he removed the apples from his shirt.

Shea busted out laughing and she held up her hands in innocence when Jack glared at her. "I didn't do it," Shea yelled and glared at Jack.

Jack gritted his teeth before looking up to the sound of the renewed howls. Jack drew his pistol and shot at the poles holding the sails. Tiffani yelped when the shot almost got her leg.

"Hey watch it with that thing," Tiffani yelled as she stuck her head out of its hiding spot.

"You did this," Jack yelled as he pointed to his face.

Tiffani shook her head with an innocent look. "I didn't do it, but you look great Jacky," Tiffani said with a sweet look.

Jack went silent before cursing every word in the book and even some new ones as he started climbing up to Tiffani. Tiffani's eyes went wide when Jack stood on the sail with her. He had his pistol pointing straight at her.

"You could put an eye out with that," Tiffani said and Jack growled.

"I plan to do more than that," he yelled and went to pull the trigger, however, a large ship appearing out of the water made him lose concentration.

"No way," Shea said and Tiffani laughed in glee.

"Yes way," Tiffani yelled as she slid down the sail and landed on the deck. Jack shot at her when he regained his focus. "Watch it Jacky," Tiffani yelled and flipped Jack off as she ran over to the railing to stare at the Flying Dutchman.

Laughter sounded from the Flying Dutchman and Will Turner appeared. Tiffani smiled and waved. He gave her a curious look before looking at Jack. He then looked at Shea.

"Jack, why do you have two women on your ship?" Will asked as he jumped onto the Black Pearl.

"We destroyed their dingy so we are giving them a ride, but they haven't told us where to yet," Jack said in a tight voice. Every word was laced with venom.

"So mean," Tiffani pouted and hugged Mr. Gibbs. "I'm going to need therapy after all his harsh treatment. He's so abusive to women," Tiffani cried and Mr. Gibbs looked very confused on what to do.

"Tiffani, come here," Shea said to save Mr. Gibbs. Tiffani ran over to Shea and tackled her. Tiffani was still in only her bikini, boots, and hat. "Put on your clothes too," Shea yelled.

"No," Tiffani said and poked Shea in the forehead. Shea went to bite Tiffani's finger and Tiffani laughed. "Why does everyone try to bite me?" Tiffani asked as she bit Shea's hand and then ran over to Will. "Hi I'm Tiffani and that's Shea," Tiffani said and stuck her hand out to Will.

Will gave her a very weird expression before laughing and shaking her hand. "Will Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman," Will said as he released Tiffani's hand.

Tiffani looked down at Will's hand and saw his wedding ring. It was a simple gold band but it made Tiffani smile. "You're very lucky to have someone to love. Oh wait, I'm getting sappy. Shea you're not supposed to let me get sappy. You're failing at your job," Tiffani said and then yelled at Shea as she took out her sword. Before she could attack Shea, another sword blocked her attack. Jack was glaring at her, but there was a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"So someone does have a heart," Jack muttered as his lips quirked into a smirk.

"Nope, no heart, just a big black hole," Tiffani said as she jumped back to distance herself from Jack.

"Oh that's bull Tiffani. You are very kind hearted. You're just crazy," Shea said and Tiffani's eyes widened at Jack's evil laugh.

"Shea, why did you tell people I have a heart?" Tiffani yelled as Jack started bugging her about sweet and sad stories that would make anyone cry. Tiffani was having a hard time trying not to cry at some of the stories.

"I couldn't resist the opportunity to see you squirm," Shea said before laughing and then going over to talk with Will.

"So are you two good friends?" Will asked and Shea laughed as Tiffani started throwing barrels at Jack so he would quit trying to get her to cry. It reminded Shea of Donkey Kong.

"Very good friends," Shea said with a goofy smile as Tiffani started to actually act like Donkey Kong.

"I've got a banana," Shea yelled and Tiffani's head flashed her way.

"Give me," Tiffani roared as she started chasing Shea around the ship. The whole crew and Will were silent before they busted out laughing at the insanity of everything. Jack was dizzy from jumping and dodging so many barrels.

"My peanut," he muttered before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

After Tiffani got her banana from Shea, she dragged Jack to his room and put him in bed. She pulled the covers up and tucked him in. "Good night womanizing pirate," Tiffani said with a giggle before drawing a smiley face on Jack's nose with a piece of kohl. "Night," Tiffani whispered trying to contain her laughter as she ran to the deck.

Tiffani tackled Shea in a hug and Shea fell to the deck with a yell of surprise. Tiffani laughed as she sat on Shea's back. "Get off," Shea yelled and Tiffani shook her head with more laughter and stayed on Shea's back.

Shea growled and rolled over so Tiffani went flying off her back. "Ah," Tiffani yelled as she face planted into the deck. "Not nice," Tiffani said and shook her finger at Shea. Shea just rolled her eyes and threw something at Tiffani. Tiffani dodged the flying object and ran over to hide behind Will.

"She's evil," Tiffani whispered and pointed at Shea.  
"You are," Shea said as she stood up and brushed her clothes off.

"Well we already know I'm evil, but I just wanted to point out that you are also evil," Tiffani said with a nod of her head. The whole crew just stared at the two women with a sigh.

"Get back to work," Mr. Gibbs yelled before going to check on the captain. Will moved away from Tiffani and walked over to the helm. The Flying Dutchman was being steered by his father so Will did not worry about his ship.

"So where are you two wanting to go?" Will asked and Tiffani and Shea were both quiet.

"I don't know. Do you know Shea?" Tiffani asked as she sat on the railing of the stairs.

Shea sat down on a stair and shook her head. "I don't know. We never planned to come here in the first place," Shea said and Tiffani snapped her fingers.

"Good point. Hey Will where is the best place to go? If there are too many navy guys well then I'm going to drive them crazy. Oh hey let's go to Port Royal. I want to piss off some navy guys," Tiffani said and cheered the last part.

"Oh lord," Shea muttered but secretly smiled at how entertaining it would be to watch Tiffani be chased by the navy.

"That's not a good idea," Will muttered and Tiffani threw a banana peel at him.

"Onward," Tiffani yelled and pointed some random direction.

"That's the way to Tortuga, not Port Royal," Will said and Tiffani dropped her hand while giggling.

"I knew that," Tiffani said and ran into the ship's storage room. The whole crew could hear Tiffani's happy scream. "Rum," she yelled as she grabbed five bottles and ran back to the deck.

"Not again," Shea said and smacked her forehead.

"She can't possibly drink that much," Will said in shock.

"You have no idea how much she can drink," Shea said and she sighed and stayed put. There was no reason for Shea to get up and try to take away the bottles of rum. Shea tried that once and had teeth marks on her arm for a few days.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shea called out to one of the crew, who was trying to grab a bottle from Tiffani's arms.

"Mine," Tiffani roared before biting the man's hand. The man yelped and ran away holding his bleeding hand. "Rum is mine, all mine," Tiffani said and laughed evilly before chugging a whole bottle of rum.

"Scary," Shea heard Will say and Shea busted out laughing.

"You have no idea," Shea said and Will shuddered as Tiffani started on her second bottle.

"How many bottles of rum did Jack have left?" Shea asked Mr. Gibbs when he came out of the captain's quarters.

"Only five are left. Why do you ask?" Mr. Gibbs said in confusion.

"Because Tiffani is drinking all of his rum," Shea pointed out to her drunken friend that was draining the last bottle.

"No, woman put that down," Mr. Gibbs yelled and started chasing Tiffani. Tiffani growled and started barking at Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs stopped chasing Tiffani, because Tiffani started chasing him.

Tiffani finished the last drop of the remaining rum and threw the bottle at Mr. Gibbs. Her aim was off and the bottle hit Jack's door. Tiffani, even though she was drunk, knew she was in trouble and hid up in the crow's nest. Shea was surprised that Tiffani could climb up that high and make it to the crow's nest safely with all of the liquor in her.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack yelled as he ran out to the deck. The crew was silent before they busted out laughing at the sight of a smiley face on Jack's nose. "Stop laughing and tell me what is going on," Jack yelled. The whole crew kept laughing and Jack stormed down to the storage area for his rum.

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack yelled and then ran back out to the deck with hell in his eyes.

Tiffani started laughing up in the crow's nest and that caused her discovery. "Wench you die now," Jack yelled and Tiffani stumbled up to stand in the crow's nest.

"I'm not a wrench," Tiffani slurred and pointed down at Jack.

Shea busted out laughing. "Idiot," she said as Tiffani started crawling down from the crow's nest. Jack was about to draw his sword, but he stopped when Tiffani screamed. She had lost her grip on the ladder and was falling to the deck. Jack forgot about his anger and caught Tiffani, which caused him to fall back onto the deck.

Tiffani looked up dazedly and then back down. Her face was close to Jack's face.

"Thanks Jacky. I'm happy you have a smile on your face," Tiffani said and poked Jack's nose and wiped away the smiley face before standing up and wobbling over to Shea. Shea caught Tiffani and she was shaking from such a scary fall.

"Are you going to behave now?" Shea asked and Tiffani looked up.

"I will try," Tiffani whispered before sitting down on the stairs.

"Good," Shea said with a sigh of relief before going to help the cook fix breakfast.

Tiffani frowned at being left alone and lied down on the step. "Oh woe is me. I'm all alone. There's no one here beside me. There is no more rum, so I will have to find some. And my friend just left me," Tiffani sang dramatically while moving her arms towards the sky.

Jack walked over to the helm and gave Tiffani a curious look. He did not expect her to thank him for saving her. He was surprised he saved her as well. "Get back to work," he yelled at his men before looking at Tiffani again. Will was leaning close to the helm looking between Tiffani and Jack.

"Oh shut up," Pintel yelled at Tiffani. Tiffani quit singing and looked over at the fat man.

"Bite me fatso," Tiffani growled out before walking up the stairs to stand between Jack and Will.

Ragetti poked the stunned Pintel. "I don't think you are fat. You have a nice figure," Ragetti said and Pintel growled.

"She's a sea witch," Pintel said before growing back to work.

"Maybe Ragetti ate too much spaghetti," Tiffani said as she sat on the floor between Jack and Will. Will and Jack looked at each other before looking at Tiffani. She had a very serious look on their face and then they looked at each other again. Both men busted out laughing and Tiffani just shrugged her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

"Breakfast is done," Shea yelled as she stood in the door leading to the dining area. Tiffani was the first to run past her to take a seat at the table.

"Feed me," Tiffani roared as she grabbed a fork and knife.

"Say please," Shea said as she sat down in front of Tiffani. Tiffani looked like she was struggling for a moment.

"Pretty please," Tiffani finally said as her stomach started growling.

"Alright here, just don't bite me," Shea said as she held out a plate full of food to Tiffani.

Tiffani smiled and tried to bite Shea's hand as she took the plate from her. Shea jerked her hand away and threw a fork at Tiffani. Tiffani yelped as she dodged the fork. "You are evil," Tiffani hissed as she took a bite of her food. Shea rolled her eyes.

"I know," Shea said with a smile and started digging into her own plate of food.

Jack and Will entered next followed by the crew. Will sat by Shea and unfortunately Jack had to sit by Tiffani, because it was the only open space. The crew was very wary of Tiffani, which made her laugh.

"I don't bite," Tiffani said when she saw Jack wanting to run away from her. "Oh come on, that's just mean," Tiffani said with a pout when Jack held up his fingers in a cross at her.

Tiffani sighed and pushed Jack's hands so he would stop giving her the sign of the cross. "I've had enough old people give me that sign and I'm not the devil so it doesn't work," Tiffani said and then started eating again. She was a little annoyed as she thought of all the people that actually treated her as if she was from hell. "So tired of it," Tiffani thought as she stood away from the table and left her half-eaten breakfast.

Shea frowned as she watched Tiffani leave the dining area and slam the door behind her retreating form. Shea gave Jack a glare.

"What?" Jack said as he caught Shea glaring at him.

"Ass," Shea said and stood up from the table and walked outside to talk with her friend.

The crew gave Shea a shocked look as she left. They were surprised she had cursed. They were not that surprised it was Jack who made her curse, but they knew something was wrong.

"What did I do?" Jack yelled getting annoyed by all of the stares. Will was even giving Jack a pointed stare.

"You upset the lass," Mr. Gibbs pointed out and Jack just snorted.

"Oh enough, the woman is crazy so what does it matter? We are just going to be dropping them off at Port Royal soon anyways. I hope the navy gets her," Jack said and muttered the last part as he walked out of the dining area. He stopped when he heard Shea trying to get Tiffani to come down.

"What does it matter Shea? I'm just some crazy woman. Maybe I should meet the devil and ask him if I'm truly that evil," Tiffani said as she sat at the very front of the ship. Her legs were dangling off the ship and the morning breeze ruffled her hair.

Jack felt a small pang of guilt at how upset Tiffani looked. He started to walk towards Tiffani and Shea, but stopped himself and went to his quarters. "She's just a dumb woman, ignore her Jack," Jack thought to himself as he started looking at maps at a table in his room.

Tiffani winked at Shea when she heard caught a glimpse of Jack's hurt face before he disappeared in his room. "You are so bad," Shea teased and Tiffani smiled.

"Oh it's so fun to give people a guilt trip," Tiffani said as she jumped onto the deck.

"Just be nicer from now on," Shea said and Tiffani shrugged.

"I'll be nicer when he apologizes," Tiffani said and pointed to Jack's room. Will stepped out of the shadows and smirked at Tiffani and Shea.

"It seems you were just faking," Will said and Tiffani gave a small laugh.

"That man needs to know that he has to treat women with manners," Tiffani said as she sat on top of a barrel.

"Well I agree with that," Will said as he looked down at the wedding ring on his finger.

"Do you miss her?" Shea asked and Will nodded.

"Well go see her," Tiffani said as she ran up the stairs to the helm.

"I can't yet. Anyways I don't think Jack would want you steering the ship," Will said as he went to move Tiffani away from the wheel.

"No my wheel," Tiffani said and smacked Will's hands away from her. Tiffani growled when Will tried to move her away from the wheel again.

"Bad monkey," Tiffani yelled and hit Will on top of the head with a banana that she had been hiding in her hat.

Will stopped and looked at Tiffani in confusion. "You are the strangest woman I have met," he said before walking away to get the banana out of his hair.

"Well I'm happy to hear that, now stay away from my wheel," Tiffani yelled shaking her fist at Will.

"You're wheel huh?" Shea asked as she stood behind her friend.

"Fine I'll share with you," Tiffani said with a pout. Tiffani moved out of the way and let Shea steer the ship as Jack walked out of his quarters. Tiffani put on a sad face as she walked down the stairs and past Jack. She gave him a glare and Jack felt that small pang of guilt again.

Jack sighed, grabbed Tiffani's hand, and made her look at him. "I'm sorry alright," Jack whispered and Tiffani gave him an unbelieving look.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Tiffani said with a small glare. She was not going to make this easy for Jack; because he needed to learn that, you cannot disrespect a woman in any way.

"I said I'm sorry," Jack said louder almost yelling.

Tiffani was quiet before smiling and asking, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes," Jack said with a small sigh. Tiffani was silent before hugging Jack.

"Good," Tiffani said before skipping into Jack's room.

"Hey where are you going?" Jack yelled as he followed Tiffani. Tiffani fell onto Jack's bed and snuggled into the covers. "Woman, Tiffani what are you doing?" Jack yelled and decided to finally address Tiffani by her name for once.

Tiffani looked over at Jack and then hid her face in one of Jack's pillows. "Tired," Tiffani said and Jack just glared at her.

"You can't be tired. You already slept for hours so get off my bed," Jack said and Tiffani just threw a pillow at Jack.

"Out," Jack yelled as he grabbed Tiffani's ankles. Tiffani just slipped out of her boots and Jack fell back onto the floor.

"I'm tired of this," Jack thought as he tackled Tiffani. Tiffani yelped in surprise and then laughed as she started wrestling Jack. She frowned when he pinned her to the bed.

"Now get out to the deck," Jack whispered out of breath.

"Say please," Tiffani said and poked Jack's forehead.

Jack was silent before a loud yell came out of his mouth when Tiffani pushed him off her and to the floor. Shea shook her head as she stood up at the wheel.

"What did you do now?" Shea asked with a small laugh when she saw Tiffani skip out of Jack's quarters hugging a pillow.

"He didn't say please so I shoved him to the floor," Tiffani said with a goofy smile before skipping over to bug Mr. Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

The rest of the morning passed without too much incidence. Jack had pushed Tiffani off the ship, but she had grabbed the ladder and pulled herself up. Tiffani had stuffed Jack into a barrel and sat on the top of it for an hour before she let him out. The whole crew wanted to help their captain, but Tiffani's glare and growl were too scary.

Shea was Jack's savior when she yelled that lunch was ready. Tiffani had jumped off the barrel and streamlined it to the dining area. "Food," Tiffani yelled happily as Jack fell out of the barrel. Will and Shea were trying to hide their laughter behind their hands.

"You'll get use to her eventually," Shea said and Jack glowered at Tiffani's retreating form.

"I don't want to get use to her. I just want to drop her off as soon as possible," Jack yelled. Shea lost her smile and threw an orange at Jack.

"Well she doesn't need a friend like you anyways," Shea said and followed her friend.

Will shook his head and patted Jack on the shoulder. "Jack, she's a nice girl just stop bugging her and she won't shove you in anymore barrels," Will said before following Shea.

"Oh go back to your own ship already," Jack yelled feeling ganged up on by everyone.

Will just laughed before entering the dining area. Jack growled and threw his hat. Mr. Gibbs and the crew looked at Jack surprised that he threw his own hat in anger.

"Well go get my hat," Jack yelled at Mr. Gibbs before storming into the dining area. He stayed very far away from Tiffani.

Tiffani was eating contentedly while Shea was talking about what they would do when they arrived in Port Royal. Tiffani frowned at not being able to stay on the Black Pearl for a longer time, because they would be arriving at Port Royal tomorrow.

"Well we will go drive the navy crazy on purpose of course, and if I get put in jail then you have to get me out. Also we will find someone to live with," Tiffani said with a satisfied nod of her head.

"Tiffani you are not allowed to bother the navy," Shea said with a sigh. She did not need to go help Tiffani escape or bribe some navy officers.

"Why not?" Tiffani asked as she stabbed a meatball on her fork. Her poor plate of spaghetti was being devoured. "Oh wait," Tiffani said and threw a meatball at Ragetti. "Bingo," Tiffani shouted when the meatball landed on the top of Ragetti's head.

"Why you," Ragetti yelled as he went to stand up and chase after Tiffani, but a glare from Shea made him sit back down.

Tiffani smiled at Shea and Shea just smacked Tiffani on the head. "Ow what was that for?" Tiffani yelled as she rubbed her head.

"We are going to be off this boat soon and I don't feel like seeing you be attacked again, so behave," Shea said and Tiffani pouted.

"Yes mom," Tiffani said before obediently eating her spaghetti. Tiffani finished quickly and then smirked. "Ragetti eats too much spaghetti, Ragetti, spaghetti, Ragetti eats spaghetti," Tiffani sung as she skipped out of the dining area.

"Sit down," Jack said with a glare at Ragetti. If someone were going to get Tiffani then it would be him.

Ragetti sat down and grumbled the rest of lunch. The whole crew could hear Tiffani singing outside on the deck. Shea just kept shaking her head as Will laughed. "You certainly have an interesting friend," Will said and Shea sighed.

"Don't remind me," Shea mumbled before eating the rest of her spaghetti. After eating, she walked to the deck and saw Tiffani dancing around one of the large poles holding the sails.

"Tiffani come here now," Shea said ready to give her friend a little talk about how to behave the rest of the ride.

"Alright," Tiffani yelled and skipped over to Shea.

"You need to calm down," Shea said slowly and Tiffani shook her head.

"No everyone else just needs to cheer up. This place is so dull. I think we should get the whole crew drunk," Tiffani said excitedly.

"You drank all of the rum," Shea said bored.

"No," Tiffani cried dramatically and then climbed up to the crow's nest.

"Get down here," Jack yelled as he exited the dining area.

"Bite me," Tiffani yelled before going back to mourning the precious rum.

Jack went to crawl up to the crow's nest to toss Tiffani out of it, but Mr. Gibbs grabbed his arm and steered him to the wheel. "This way Captain," Mr. Gibbs said tentatively as he placed Jack in front of the wheel.

"Oh look birds," Tiffani yelled excitedly pointing to the sky. Jack sighed as he knew that tomorrow he would be in Port Royal.

"I can finally get rid of her," Jack mumbled and Mr. Gibbs shook his head.

"She's not that bad Jack," Mr. Gibbs said and Will agreed as he walked to stand close to Jack.

"She's crazy," Jack muttered as Tiffani started singing some weird gummy bear song. "What is a gummy bear?" Jack asked and Shea laughed.

"I don't know," Shea said even though she did know. She just wanted to see Jack get more aggravated. It is a very funny sight to watch him get flustered.

"You're a gummy bear," Tiffani yelled and pointed at Mr. Gibbs.

Mr. Gibbs looked confused and Shea started rolling on the floor laughing. "I am not," Mr. Gibbs said and Tiffani nodded happily.

"Yes you are Mr. Gummy bear," Tiffani shouted before spinning in the crow's nest. Jack was tempted to give the wheel a sharp turn so Tiffani would fall out of the crow's nest, but he resisted when Will gave him a glare. The Flying Dutchman sailed beside the Black Pearl and Tiffani waved at Will's father.

"Hi," Tiffani yelled and Bill Turner gave Tiffani a small wave back. "Can I come over on your boat, because Jack is being a stick in the mud?" Tiffani asked Will and Bill at the same time. Bill looked over at his son and Will nodded.

"Sweet," Tiffani yelled as she grabbed a rope and swung over to the Flying Dutchman. "This thing is pretty cool," Tiffani said as she looked around the ship and then stood by Will's dad.

"Can I steer the boat?" Tiffani asked sweetly and Bill crumbled at her puppy dog pout.

"Sure just be careful," Bill said as Tiffani took hold of the wheel.

"Yes sir," Tiffani said with a salute, which made Bill laugh. Bill sat back on a railing as Tiffani steered the Flying Dutchman. "Shea this rocks," Tiffani yelled as Shea was helping one of the crew on the Black Pearl move some rope.

"Watch where you are going," Shea yelled when Tiffani almost made the Flying Dutchman and Black Pearl touch.

"Oops my bad," Tiffani yelled with a laugh as she scratched her head.

"Don't hit my ship," Jack yelled and Tiffani stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Tiffani yelled back before focusing on steering the Flying Dutchman. The whole crew was quiet until Shea started laughing her head off.

"You are a drama queen," Shea said in between her laughter. The crew gave little chuckles as Jack scowled.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

The rest of the time went by quickly. Tiffani stayed on the Flying Dutchman to keep from bothering Jack. She knew the man would not be able to take much more teasing and Tiffani did not feel like getting a bullet wound or stab wound.

Bill and Tiffani were eating supper on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. Will was with them. He was tired of Jack's grumbling about Tiffani. Jack griped about Tiffani even when she was not on the Black Pearl.

Shea sighed as she ate by Mr. Gibbs and Jack sat across from her. He was still griping about Tiffani and it was getting on Shea's last nerve. "If you miss her that much then tell her to come back on the ship," Shea said with a smirk on her face.

Jack went deathly silent as he dropped his fork. The rest of the crew fell silent and stared at a smirking Shea and a shocked Jack. Jack quickly coughed and hid his shocked expression.

"You've lost it if you think I want her back on my ship," Jack said.  
Shea rolled her eyes and said, "You wouldn't care that she wasn't on your ship if you weren't complaining about her every second."

Jack opened his mouth like a fish gasping for a few moments before he clamped his mouth closed and stormed out of the dining area. He went to his quarters to look at a few maps to focus his attention on something other than Tiffani.

Meanwhile, Tiffani was enjoying her time on the Flying Dutchman. She wished Shea was here, but she knew Shea would make her own fun. Tiffani hoped that she bugged Jack a little, because Tiffani could not bug him now. She would be sure to bug him one final time before she and Shea were dropped off at Port Royal.

"So why do you and Shea want to go to Port Royal?" Will asked and Tiffani shrugged.

"I don't know," Tiffani said as she put some cooked fish on her fork.

"What do you mean I don't know?" Bill asked as he set his fork down on his plate confused.

"I just don't know," Tiffani said before cracking up laughing.

Bill and Will stared at each other before shaking their heads. Will laughed a little as well, but not much.

"Be careful in Port Royal. With the way you two dress, you will receive a strange welcome, I'm sure. Watch out for the navy as well," Will warned and Tiffani just shrugged.

"I want to see the navy. I want to steal one of their hats or wigs," Tiffani said with a goofy look. "Oh and one of their uniforms," Tiffani said before laughing loudly.

"You are going to get hanged if you don't watch it," Bill said and Tiffani shrugged.

"Bring it on," Tiffani shouted before running over to the side of the boat. "Jack, Jacky, Jackarina, hey ho get out here," Tiffani yelled as loud as she could at the Black Pearl.

"What do you want woman?" Jack yelled outraged as he ran out of his quarters and to the side of the Black Pearl.

"I want a hug, but that is beside the point. What do you want?" Tiffani yelled and pointed at Jack.

"Tiffani it's not nice to point," Shea said as she walked onto the deck.

"Well I never said I was an angel so I'm not always nice," Tiffani yelled at Shea and then focused her attention back on Jack.

"So Jackarina what do you want?" Tiffani yelled. Jack was silent before growling at Tiffani.

"What did you call me?" he yelled and he looked like he was ready to jump over the railing at Tiffani. The two ships were pretty close to each other.

"Um Bob," Tiffani yelled playing dumb and Jack growled.

"That is not what you called me," Jack yelled as he stood on the railing of the ship. Tiffani laughed and copied his actions and stood on the railing of the Flying Dutchman.

"Yes it is, don't be silly Bob," Tiffani said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You did not call me Bob," Jack yelled as he drew his sword.

"Oh bring it Jackie Poo," Tiffani said as she drew her own sword.

Shea sighed and then looked over at Mr. Gibbs. "Five galleons says they both fall in the water," Shea said and Mr. Gibbs laughed.

"Five galleons says they don't and only Jack falls," Mr. Gibbs bet. Shea smirked as she knew that she was going to win this bet.

Tiffani and Jack's swords clashed as they balanced on the railings of the ships. Tiffani slashed at Jack's ankles and he jumped to dodge. Tiffani smirked and grabbed a hold of the sash at his waist. "Have fun swimming," Tiffani said as she pulled Jack off balance and he started falling forwards towards the water.

"You're joining me," Jack yelled angrily as he grabbed Tiffani's wrist and she tumbled towards the water as well.

"Told you now pay up," Shea said as Tiffani and Jack yelled at each other the whole time before falling into the ocean.

Tiffani and Jack proceeded to fight in the water. Jack was trying to drown Tiffani, while Tiffani was just splashing Jack for fun.

"Alright you two get back on the ships," Mr. Gibbs yelled aggravated as he handed Shea her winnings.

Shea smiled victoriously as Tiffani and Jack climbed up the sides of the ships. Tiffani ended up on the Flying Dutchman again and Jack climbed back onto the Black Pearl. Jack was spitting obscenities and Tiffani just gave a laugh.

"Sleep well tonight Jackarina," Tiffani yelled and Jack tried to jump onto the Flying Dutchman. His crew kept him from doing so though. Shea just shook her head and jumped from the Black Pearl to the Flying Dutchman. Tiffani gave Shea a high five for winning some money, even though the bet consisted of her getting wet.

"You better be glad you're on that ship and not over here or you'd be dead," Jack yelled angrily.

"Oh just shoot me then, or are you going to miss again?" Tiffani taunted Jack and Bill picked Tiffani up and threw her into a room, out of the line of fire.

"Hey don't shoot my friend," Shea yelled at Jack, who had his pistol drawn.

Jack yelled and stormed into his quarters. "Jack you need to steer the ship," Mr. Gibbs cried out.

Mr. Gibbs just got an angry yell as an answer and the sound of a door slamming. "Aw Jackarina is having issues," Tiffani yelled as she stuck her head out of the door. Shea pushed Tiffani back into the room by her head and Tiffani fell to the floor. "Ouch Shea," Tiffani yelled as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Ha ha," Jack yelled having seen what happened. He had been spying out of his door.

"Shut up," Tiffani yelled and Jack and Tiffani ended up in a yelling contest. Both members of the ships groaned and went back to their own business.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

Shea sighed for the twentieth time this morning as she gave up another attempt at dislodging Tiffani from the railing of the Flying Dutchman. The two ships had arrived at a secret docking area at Port Royal. Tiffani had woke up very early and tied herself to the ship railing. Shea, Bill, and Will had managed to untie all of the topes, but Tiffani was holding onto the ship for dear life.

"Come on Tiffani let go already, don't you want to go sexually harass the navy?" Shea asked coyly and Tiffani's head shot in her direction.

"That's not fair," Tiffani said with a pout as she hugged the railing. "I want to stay here, yet I really want to do bad things to the stupid navy," Tiffani said and looked as if she was having a mental battle with herself.

Shea smacked her forehead when Tiffani finally let go of the railing. "I must say my farewells first," Tiffani said dramatically as she hugged Bill. She then pulled Will into a hug and patted his shoulder. "You are a good guy, so don't kick my butt when I'm evil," Tiffani said before running over to the side of the ship. She jumped onto the Black Pearl and stealthily made her way to her target.

Jack was leaning against a barrel with an apple in his hand. "Roar," Tiffani yelled as she jumped onto Jack's back.

Jack yelled and threw his apple up in the air in shock. "Bye bye, Jackarina. I will miss you," Tiffani said and hugged Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She jumped off his back and jumped off the ship to the deck below.

"Tiffani you better behave," Bill yelled at Tiffani, who was staring at a sea turtle on the beach.

"Turtle," Tiffani screamed as she ran over and sat on top of the turtle.

"Tiffani, leave the turtle alone," Shea yelled as she climbed down a ladder and stepped onto the port. Shea started running over to Tiffani and the turtle. Tiffani was riding the turtle like a cowgirl. She was swinging an imaginary lasso above her head.

"Yee haw," Tiffani yelled and then she screamed as Shea tackled her off the turtle.

Tiffani laughed as she and Shea started having a fight in the sand. "Don't throw sea shells," Shea yelled as the two pirate crews were laughing.

"But they're so easy to throw. This one acts like a Frisbee," Tiffani yelled as she threw another shell. The sea turtle took this opportunity to escape in the ocean. "No Myrtle the Turtle got away," Tiffani cried out as she crawled towards the ocean.

Shea shook her head and waved at the pirates. She watched Bill and Will sail away on the Flying Dutchman, but the Black Pearl stayed put.

"Time to go get more rum," Jack said with a relieved sigh as he thought of never having to see Tiffani again.

"Oh yay rum," Tiffani yelled and started running through the woods towards Port Royal.

"Why did you say that?" Shea yelled at Jack before running after Tiffani's quickly disappearing form.

"Because it makes her disappear," Jack thought and sent a small glare at Tiffani's form before she disappeared.

Shea growled at Jack's doing as she chased after Tiffani. "Tiffani you can't just run into town wearing that. You'll be hanged on the spot," Shea yelled and Tiffani paused in her place.

Tiffani turned to look at Shea and frowned. "Oh I know let's make dresses," Tiffani said and Shea just gave her a dumb look.

"Make dresses out of what?" Shea asked. Tiffani thought hard before sighing and shaking her head.

"The idea is gone," Tiffani said with a pout before running into Port Royal in her pirate clothes. Shea gritted her teeth and cautiously followed the hyperactive unafraid Tiffani.

"You are going to get me killed," Shea said as Tiffani was heading straight for the naval base.

"Well at least you'll get pretty angel wings and get to fly," Tiffani said with shrug and a laugh, which made Shea smack her on the head.

"Hey watch the hat," Tiffani said as she picked up her hat and petted it.

"I swear you are too close to that hat," Shea said as she and Tiffani snuck past a sleepy guard into the base.

"It's a good friend," Tiffani whispered before placing the hat on her head. Shea grabbed Tiffani by the wrist and pulled her behind some sand bags as some soldiers walked past them.

"Hey they're not supposed to walk. They should march," Tiffani said and then smirked when she saw a straggling soldier. "Bingo was his name-o," Tiffani whispered as she quickly grabbed the man and pulled him behind the sandbags. She placed her hand over his mouth and quickly took away all of his weapons.

Shea drew her sword and pointed it at the man's throat. "Make a sound and you're dead," Shea whispered harshly. Tiffani gave Shea a silent applause and smiled at Shea.

"That was very good mate," Tiffani said and then smirked at the unfortunate soldier. "Strip," Tiffani ordered him and he just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Young ladies such as yourselves should not see a man's body that is not your betrothed," the soldier said trying to gain the upper hand. Tiffani and Shea looked at each other before busting out laughing. It was a good thing that no one else was in hearing range.

"Young ladies, now that is a good one. Well I must say sir I'm quite curious to see if you have a six pack, because you are very charming looking. Now take off the clothes. However, leave the underwear on please," Tiffani said, but Shea added the last sentence.

"But I wanted everything off," Tiffani whined.

"Don't ridicule the poor guy," Shea said and smacked Tiffani's arm.

"How would that be ridicule if he had a good body and good other things?" Tiffani asked while the man started taking off his uniform. Tiffani smiled happily as she took off her outer garments, leaving her in her bikini. She slipped on the white pants and then the dark blue jacket with shiny things on it. She even put on the hat that the soldier was wearing.

"Do I look sexy?" Tiffani asked as Shea was stuffing Tiffani's clothes into a bag. The soldier was still sitting on the stone floor in his underwear and his boots. "What do you think?" Tiffani asked as she poked the soldier's stomach. He did have a six-pack, which was very nice.

"I think you should give that man his uniform back," a commanding voice said. Tiffani and Shea jumped and slowly turned to face the new guest to their sandbag hideout.

"Commodore," the young soldier said with relief. This was not Commodore Norrington. This man was someone very new. He looked like a god with his golden hair to his shoulders and his piercing sapphire eyes. He had strong facial features that were right now filled with anger.

"Sexy is in the building," Tiffani said and Shea shook her head.

"Why am I your friend again?" Shea asked and Tiffani gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Because you would die of boredom without me, now then Commodore sexiness how about you and me go have a little chat?" Tiffani purred out.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

The commodore sneered at Tiffani and drew his pistol. "Yes we'll have a talk when you are in your cell," the commodore said and Tiffani raised her hands in the air.

"I'm innocent, I swear," Tiffani said and hid behind Shea.

"It's not nice to swear Tiffani," Shea said and Tiffani glared at her.

"Oh I don't care," Tiffani said and then she glared at the commodore. "Quit pointing that stupid thing at me already. I'm tired of being the one almost dying all the time," Tiffani said as she started taking off the soldier's uniform.

The soldier took back his uniform and quickly dressed himself before saluting to his commanding officer.

"Sorry sir, they ambushed me," the soldier said.

"Pretty sad that you were beat and disarmed by two young women," the commodore said in a bored tone. He directed his gaze back towards the young women and raised a brow at seeing Tiffani in only her bikini, boots, and pirate hat.

"Tiffani put on the rest of your clothes," Shea said as she tried to force Tiffani to put on her clothes.

"Never," Tiffani yelled and went to run away but a bullet shooting into the ground close to her made her halt in her tracks.

"Enough, put these two in the brig," the commodore said and Tiffani flipped him off.

"You may be sexy, but you are a party pooper. I'm never going to invite you to one of my parties. If I ever did then I would use you as the piñata. I hope someone gets that stick out of your sexy butt, because you are a jerk," Tiffani yelled as the soldiers near by tried to shackle Tiffani and Shea's wrists.

Shea just sighed and shook her head as she was put in shackles. "Tiffani I'm mad at you right now," Shea said with a growl as she was pushed towards the cells.

"Oh don't say that. Wow, these guys are slow. Yippee I'm a monkey," Tiffani yelled as she ran around the fort and started climbing the flagpole. She yelped as the commodore shot at her again. Tiffani jumped onto a stone wall of the fort and started running.

"Tiffani, get back here," Shea yelled and shook her shackles at Tiffani.

"I'll come back and save you," Tiffani yelled with a wave and an air kiss. Shea growled and smashed her heel into one of the guards' foots. Shea smirked as she was put in her cell. She was still very upset with Tiffani, but she was happy to have inflicted some harm to get rid of her anger.

"After her and bring her back alive," the commodore yelled as he put his pistol back in its holster.

Tiffani ran through the streets of Port Royal while yelling, "The evil bunnies are after me."

"No, not the bunnies," some random drunk man yelled in fear and ran farther back into an alley.

Tiffani busted out laughing as she jumped over a cart full of apples. "Now where would Jack go get rum?" Tiffani thought as she ran down another street. She could hear the yells from the soldiers.

"Can't catch me," Tiffani taunted before she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a building with dim lights. Tiffani went to bite the person's hand, which was over her mouth now.

"Don't you dare bite me woman," Jack's voice whispered tensely.

"Well if I can bite him then I will improvise," Tiffani thought before licking Jack's hand.

Jack shoved Tiffani away from him in the dim room, as the soldiers were long gone past the building. Tiffani stood back up and brushed the dust off her body.

"That wasn't very nice," Tiffani said as she gave Jack a frown.

"Well you licked me. Why did you like me?" Jack yelled.

"Well don't get all worked up. You didn't even taste that good," Tiffani said as her eyes adjusted to the lighting to the room. She smiled when she saw Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew in the room. The room turned out to be a bar. "Yay rum," Tiffani cheered and then she frowned.

"Where is Shea?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Commodore sexiness put her in a cell. They were going to put me away too, but I got away. Now we need to save Shea. Who's with me?" Tiffani explained with a cheery smile.

The whole crew was silent and Tiffani glared at them. Finally, Mr. Gibbs and the cook raised their hand to volunteer to help Tiffani save Shea. Tiffani looked over at Jack with a raised eyebrow. "Well aren't you going to help?" Tiffani asked and Jack shook his head.

"She's your friend," Jack said and Tiffani walked over to the bar.

"Hand me an empty bottle, please," Tiffani asked kindly and the bartender handed her an empty bottle. Tiffani smiled at the bartender before walking towards Jack. Tiffani quickly put the bottle up to Jack's nose. The bottle smelled of rum. "Now you are going to help me or I will drink all of the rum in this bar. Don't think I can't do it," Tiffani threatened and Jack glared at her.

"Why are you putting an empty bottle in my face?" Jack growled out as he tried to move away.

"Because this is the only thing you are going to see if you don't help me save my best friend," Tiffani growled out as she pushed Jack into a wall.

"Fine," Jack growled as his and Tiffani's faces were very close. Pintel chose that moment to stumble from too much to drink. He fell into Tiffani and Tiffani fell forward. Jack and her lips met. Their eyes widened and Tiffani quickly jumped away.

"Pintel," Tiffani roared angrily as a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks.

Pintel hid behind Ragetti as Tiffani stormed towards him. However, she did get far because Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. Tiffani gave Jack a blushing yet angry expression.

"Let go," Tiffani said and Jack shook his head with an expression that looked like a kid getting a present.

"I don't think I want to," Jack whispered getting very close to Tiffani's face.

"Well then, I'll make you," Tiffani whispered before biting Jack's nose. He let go of her and she jumped back.

"What is wrong with you?" Jack yelled as he checked his nose to make sure it was not bleeding.

"Well the doctors say I have too many things wrong with me to count, but I just think I'm fine the way I am," Tiffani said before grabbing Jack, Mr. Gibbs, and the cook. She smiled as she dragged the men to a shadowed area close to the fort.

"Alright now I need a distraction, I need a lookout, and I need someone to watch my back," Tiffani said as she started peaking through the small windows looking for Shea.

"Tiffani I'm going to kick your ass when I get out of here," Shea was heard grumbling from one of the cells.

"Fine I'll let you," Tiffani whispered and Shea smiled in relief when she saw Tiffani.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

Tiffani turned to Mr. Gibbs. "I want you to go jump in the ocean over there and scream for help like you are drowning and then the cook will scream about a building being robbed. Jack you will watch my back and I will go get Shea," Tiffani gave out orders.

Mr. Gibbs and the cook sighed before running off and doing their jobs. Soon a rush of soldiers ran past Tiffani and Jack in two different directions. Tiffani peaked into the fort and saw Commodore sexy was on the upper watch level of the fort staring out at sea. Tiffani smirked and pushed Jack into the center of the fort.

"Be the distraction," Tiffani whispered and Jack glared at her.

"No," Jack growled and ran over to the shadows. Thankfully, no one saw him.

"Fine, go get Shea and I will be the distraction," Tiffani whispered before jumping into the center of the fort.

"When you walked through the door, it was clear to me. You're the one they adore. The one they came to see. You're a rock star," Tiffani started singing as loud as she could while dancing around the fort.

"Grab her," Commodore sexy yelled as Tiffani danced around the fort. Meanwhile, Jack snuck into the dungeon and busted out laughing. Shea was standing with her foot on some nasty pirates back.

"What did he do?" Jack asked as he grabbed the keys from the dog.

"He tried to get in my pants," Shea said as she gave the man another kick.

"I'm sorry," the pirate slurred drunkenly.

"No you aren't," Shea said and gave the man one last kick in his jewels before stepping out of the cell. Jack stepped out of her way and Shea and Jack snuck out to the courtyard of the fort. They held their laughter as Tiffani was playing leapfrog with the soldiers. Well not exactly, they were chasing her and she was jumping over them.

Commodore sexy's hat was missing, because Tiffani had stolen it. Shea laughed as she grabbed a cannonball and rolled it at the soldiers. They all fell over as the cannonball hit them. "Great strike Shea," Tiffani yelled before running away from a now furious Shea.

"I'm sorry," Tiffani yelped as Shea kicked her in the butt while they ran around the fort. Commodore sexy and Jack were standing slightly close to each other as they watched the spectacle.

"You deserted me," Shea yelled and gave Tiffani another kick.

"I did not, I came back for you," Tiffani yelled as she put her hands over her butt while running.

"You left me alone in a cell with a perverted pirate," Shea yelled as she went to give Tiffani another kick. Tiffani jumped onto the steps leading to the upper watch level.

"Shea all pirates are perverted," Tiffani said as she dodged a coconut that Shea threw at her. "How the hell did you get a coconut?" Tiffani yelled in shock as she jumped over a barrel.

"My secret," Shea yelled as she threw another coconut.

Commodore sexy glared at Jack and Jack quickly ran out of the fort. "Stop this instant," Commodore sexy yelled at Jack, Shea, and Tiffani. He was mostly yelling at Tiffani and Shea.

"Simons didn't say stop," Tiffani yelled as she and Shea threw something at Commodore sexy. Shea threw another coconut and Tiffani threw a banana.

"Where did you get a banana?" Shea asked and Tiffani just smirked.

"The monkeys gave it to me," Tiffani said and Shea rolled her eyes.

"Sure there are monkeys in Port Royal," Shea muttered and then her eyes went wide when a group of monkeys appeared in the courtyard of the fort. Tiffani was laughing with tears in her eyes as the monkeys attacked Commodore sexy.

"Help me," Commodore sexy yelled.

"Why?" Tiffani yelled as Shea ran out of the fort. Tiffani ran down the stairs and stared at the monkey covered Commodore.

"Because I'm afraid of monkeys," the commodore screamed like a little girl. Tiffani was quiet before pointing and busting out laughing.

"You scream like a girl," Tiffani screamed with laughter as her monkeys disarmed the commodore. The monkeys jumped off Commodore sexy and ran over to Tiffani. "Oh shiny weapons," Tiffani said as she put the weapons in her pants.

"Tiffani, hurry up," Shea yelled at the front of the fort. Tiffani threw another banana at the Commodore before running out of the fort. Jack was in the lead and Shea and Tiffani followed him to the Black Pearl. Mr. Gibbs and the cook were already back on the ship.

"No, you two are not going to get on my ship," Jack yelled.

"Too bad," Shea and Tiffani yelled at the same time and shoved Jack into the ocean before climbing the ladder onto the Black Pearl.

"Gibbs," Jack yelled but Mr. Gibbs was trying to keep from laughing as Tiffani and a monkey were climbing up to the helm. Shea was petting one of the monkeys.

"I will call you Momo," Tiffani said.

"Your name is Todd," Shea said and hugged her monkey. The monkeys gave each other a thumb up as they were receiving hugs.

"What are those monkeys doing on my ship?" Jack yelled as he climbed up onto the deck.

"They are our pets," Tiffani yelled and Momo stuck his tongue out at Jack. Todd shook his butt at Jack and Tiffani and Shea laughed.

"I do not allow monkeys on my ship," Jack yelled and Momo ran over and hugged Jack, before giving him a wedgie. Jack's eyes went wide and Tiffani was rolling on the floor laughing and hitting the deck with her fist.

"Oh Momo you rock," Tiffani yelled and Momo smiled and high-five with Todd.

"Mr. Gibbs kill those monkeys," Jack yelled as he tried to rearrange his underwear.

"Wow, Jack you got some sexy choices in underwear," Tiffani teased before running up to the crow's nest. Momo followed her.

"You can't stay up there forever," Jack yelled as he cursed at Tiffani.

"Oh shut up. We all know you like her a little bit. I think you two should just get a room already," Shea said as she and Todd ate some chocolate covered bananas.

"Shea shut up," Tiffani yelled as she threw a banana peel at Shea. However, her aim was off and it landed on Jack's head. "Ha ha, hey banana head," Tiffani yelled and waved at Jack.

Jack growled before slowly pulling the banana peel off his head. "Where is the rum at?" Jack yelled before storming into his private quarters for some new rum he had bought.

"I want rum," Tiffani said as she climbed down the crow's nest.

"No I'm cutting you off," Shea said and Mr. Gibbs comforted a broken Tiffani.

"But I like the rum, and it likes me," Tiffani said in a fake cry.

"No," Shea said and made the monkeys go hide the rum. Tiffani pouted and then hugged Momo.

"Momo, I don't want to go to rehab," Tiffani sang before laughing. The whole crew just shook their heads with smiles on their faces and some of them laughed.

"You need help chic," Shea said and Tiffani nodded with a big smile.

"We both do," Tiffani said before hugging Shea.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

Later that night after Shea was finally able to get Tiffani out of the crow's nest, Tiffani was clawing and meowing at Jack's door. Shea just sat on a barrel waiting for the big explosion of drama that was about to occur. Well the drama was on Jack's part, not Tiffani's part. Tiffani brought craziness to the act.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Shea counted down on her fingers and aloud before Jack opened the door and Tiffani pounced on him.

"Fish man," Tiffani yelled before licking Jack's cheek. Jack was very silent after being licked on the cheek. Shea was giggling uncontrollably while Tiffani straddle Jack's stomach and had a proud look on her face. She looked just like a cat receiving its new mouse to play with. Unfortunately, Jack is the mouse.

"Did you just call me a fish?" Jack hissed and Tiffani nodded happily before petting Jack's cheek and then she stole his hat.

"Anyways fishes don't wear hats so I'll just take this," Tiffani said as she put his hat on top of her own hat and then ran away from Jack.

"Does your friend have a death wish?" Mr. Gibbs asked Shea as Tiffani ran around the deck with an enraged Jack chasing her.

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question," Shea said with a sigh before laughing at Jack who tripped over a banana peel that Momo left on the deck. Momo and Todd gave each other a high five before grabbing some rope and tying Jack up.

"Oh you two are such great partners in crime," Tiffani said and hugged the two mischievous monkeys.

"Hey what about me?" Shea yelled and Tiffani ran over and tackled Shea. The two of them fell off the barrel and onto the deck.

"Oh you are my number one favorite partner in crime Shea," Tiffani said and then ruffled Shea's hair before running away.

"Tiffani," Shea yelled annoyed at her hair being ruffled. Tiffani laughed before she was hit in the head with a lantern that Shea had thrown at her.

"Ow," Tiffani said before falling to the deck and passing out.

"Oops," Shea said as she and Mr. Gibbs ran over to the unconscious Tiffani.

"Ha she got what she deserved," Jack yelled and Momo growled at him. Momo grabbed the bandana off Jack's head and stuffed it in Jack's mouth.

"Hey hush. Good job Momo. I'm the only one who can say if Tiffani got what she deserved. Not you, anyways I didn't mean to hit her with the lantern so hard," Shea said as she saw that Tiffani was bleeding from the back of the head a little bit. "Oh she is going to have a big headache when she wakes up," Shea muttered as Mr. Gibbs gently picked up Tiffani.

"We'll put her to rest in a bed and you can watch over her," Mr. Gibbs said and then looked at his tied up captain, who was glaring at him. "I'll help you in a second Captain," Mr. Gibbs said and Jack's eyes narrowed more.

Jack was yelling at Mr. Gibbs and Shea as they carried and put Tiffani into a bed in an unoccupied room. Jack's yells were muffled because of the bandana. Shea ran to the kitchen and got some cold water and a rag to place on Tiffani's forehead. She cleaned Tiffani's wound first.

Mr. Gibbs went to untie Jack, but Momo threw a banana at him. "Now Momo I have to untie the captain or he will kill you and Tiffani later," Mr. Gibbs reasoned and the monkey just smacked Jack's arm.

Momo shook his head as Mr. Gibbs went to untie Jack again. Mr. Gibbs sighed and walked away. The rest of the crew soon tried their own attempts at freeing the captain.

Meanwhile, Tiffani was dreaming of Jack and her standing on a Cliffside watching the sunset.

"I love you," Jack whispered before pulling Tiffani into a kiss.

"Ahhhhh, nightmare," Tiffani screamed as she shot up in bed. Shea fell back away from the bed and out of her chair when Tiffani screamed. "Ow," Tiffani moaned as she held her head and lied back down.

"What was your nightmare about?" Shea asked as she got back in her chair.

Tiffani just shook her head as she took scared shallow breaths and her body was shaking in fear. "Bad, very bad, just bad," Tiffani said as she saw her nightmare flash before her eyes again. She will admit that Jack is sexy, but he admitting he loved her was scary.

"Oh snap out of it, it couldn't be that bad," Shea said as she shook Tiffani out of her shock.

"Fine I'll tell you. Jack said he loved me and it was all romantic and he kissed me," Tiffani cried and hugged Shea. Shea was silent before pushing Tiffani away and busting out laughing.

"You like him so bad," Shea said while laughing. Tiffani pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"He looks good, but his attitude towards women needs work," Tiffani said before trying to get out of bed again.

"Woah slow down. You do not need to get out of bed. I hit you way too hard with that lantern," Shea said and Tiffani slowly placed a hand on the back of her head and winced when she put slight pressure on the bandaged wound.

Tiffani glared at Shea and Shea gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, but you know not to ruffle my hair," Shea said as she put her hands up in an innocent position.

"I was just playing with you. Knocking me unconscious and making me bleed isn't nice, but whatever. I'll forgive you if you help me walk out to the deck so I can see if Jack is still tied up," Tiffani said as she slowly moved toward the edge of the bed.

Shea sighed and shook her head with a laugh. "Fine, I'm sure Momo has kept all of the crew members far away from Jack. I'm also sure that Jack will try to kill you first chance he gets," Shea said as she helped Tiffani stand up and placed one of Tiffani's arms around her shoulders. Shea placed an arm around Tiffani's waist and they slowly walked out to the deck.

Tiffani laughed as much as she could without hurting her head as she looked at the scene before her. Momo was sword fighting with three of the crew to keep them away from Jack, who was still tied up. Todd was cheering Momo on as he threw bananas at some of the crew to keep the away from Jack. Jack looked ready to strangle the monkeys as he squirmed in his bindings.

Shea and Tiffani looked at each other before sinking to the deck in laughter. Tears were streaming down their cheeks as they hugged each other. Jack was finally able to spit out his bandana.

"Gibbs," Jack yelled furiously. He went to start yelling nasty words at Tiffani and the monkeys, but Todd stuck a banana in Jack's mouth and made him be quiet again.

"I'm trying to save you captain," Mr. Gibbs yelled as he blocked an attack from Momo.

"Get him Momo," Tiffani yelled from in between her laughter. Jack glared at Tiffani and Tiffani stopped laughing. Her heart jumped a moment when her eyes met his. Jack glared at Tiffani, but then he gave her a confused look at her weird expression. Tiffani shook her head and quickly stood up and stumbled back to her room. She did not want to be around him right now.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol.

Story start

Jack was eventually set free. Momo and Todd were tied up with bananas stuck in their mouths, courtesy of Jack. The monkeys ate the bananas though and they were howling and making noises at Jack. Jack just ignored them and gave Shea a small glare.

"Wasn't me," Shea said and Jack just growled at her before storming to Tiffani's room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Tiffani open the door," Jack yelled and hit the door.

"Um Tiffani is not in here," Tiffani said in a weird low voice.

"Oh really then who is in the room?" Jack growled out as he kicked the door.

"It's the blue fairy and you better not kick that door again or I will cast a spell on you that will make you into a puppet," Tiffani said in a different voice.

Inside the room, Tiffani was putting things in front of the door barricading herself inside. She was shaking as more of her dream with Jack kept flashing before her eyes. "I only kissed him on accident because of that dumb pirate, and now I have a dram about it. I don't want to kiss him again. I don't like him that way. No," Tiffani thought as she paced her room after pushing everything in front of the door.

"Open the door or Momo gets it," Jack threatened before making a sound that Momo makes when he is not happy. Tiffani's eyes widened at the sound of Momo in distress. Tiffani started throwing the stuff away from the door as fast as she could.

"I'll save you Momo," Tiffani yelled as she unlocked the door and tackled Jack. "Wait," Tiffani said when she did not see Momo anywhere.

"Got you," Jack said as he quickly rolled Tiffani underneath him so he had the upper hand. He grabbed both of Tiffani's wrists in one of his hands and put them above her head. Tiffani growled at Jack and went to kick him but he moved so where he pinned her legs.

"Get off me," Tiffani said and Jack smirked.

"No," he said as he brought his face closer to hers. "Now why did you look away from me earlier with that weird expression?" Jack questioned Tiffani who had turned her face away from his.

"I don't know what you are talking," Tiffani said and Jack gave her a serious look as he used his free hand to make her face him again. Tiffani's eyes met his and she swallowed nervously as his eyes stared at her.

"I think you do," Jack whispered as their noses touched.

A whistle sounded and Tiffani and Jack looked to the right. Shea was standing there with her hands on her hips. "Oh sexy he's going to take you on the floor Tiffani, have fun you two but get in the room for privacy already," Shea said with a wink before walking off and laughing. Momo ran down into the hallway to attack Jack. Shea grabbed Momo in her arms and took him back to the deck. Tiffani's cheeks were blood red and she could not speak after what her best friend said.

Jack was speechless as well before he looked down at the shocked Tiffani. He started laughing as her cheeks were turning red again. "I think she answered my question for me," Jack whispered as he brought his lips close to hers.

"Get off," Tiffani whispered and tried to get lose. She was having no luck as he pinned her down.

"I don't want to," Jack whispered as his hot breath blew across her face.

"Fine then, RAPE," Tiffani yelled as loud as she could. Momo broke free from Shea's hold and ran to the rescue. Even the cook ran out of the kitchen with a meat cleaver.

"Rape is bad," he whispered before charging down the hallway. Jack yelped in fear as he jumped off Tiffani and ran for his life. Unfortunately, for him Momo now had a cleaver as well. Shea walked down the hallway and helped Tiffani up while laughing.

"That was mean Shea," Tiffani whispered before quickly grabbing Shea's hand and biting it.

"Ouch," Shea yelled as Tiffani smirked at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You deserved it," Tiffani said and Shea just rolled her eyes.

"You know you like him," Shea said and Tiffani just looked away.

"I don't deserve this," Jack screamed as he dodged a flying meat cleaver that Momo had thrown.

"So you want to watch the show?" Shea asked and motioned for them to go to the deck.

"Of course," Tiffani said and looped her arm with one of Shea's arms and they skipped to the deck.

"I wish we had popcorn," Tiffani mused as Jack was jumping, dodging, rolling around on the deck, and running on the ship railing to escape from the cleavers being thrown at him. The cook had stopped finally because he was afraid of losing his job on the ship. Momo was another thing entirely. He had kept throwing as many cleavers as he could find.

"I want a video camera," Shea said and Tiffani nodded as she ate a few pieces of popcorn.

"Get your monkey away from me Tiffani," Jack yelled finally getting tired from all of the running and jumping.

Tiffani was happy to hear her name called out of Jack's mouth instead of him calling her woman. "Alright come here Momo, come to momma," Tiffani called and Momo threw one last cleaver before jumping in Tiffani's lap. Tiffani kissed Momo's head and hugged him. "Good boy," Tiffani whispered and Momo smirked.

Todd laughed as he played with Shea's hair and sat on a stack of barrels that she was leaning on. "Aw Shea that's so cute," Tiffani said and Shea just laughed and smiled at Todd.

"Thanks Todd," Shea said after Todd was done fixing her hair.

Jack walked over to Tiffani and Shea gasping for breath. He fixed a glare at Momo and Momo just stuck his tongue out at Jack. "I'm going to get you," Jack said to Momo and the Momo just gave his own threats in monkey talk.

"Now, now children behave," Tiffani said as she stood up hugging Momo.

Jack was quiet before smirking and caressing Tiffani's cheek with one hand. "Oh but I thought you wanted to be naughty," Jack said in a sultry voice.

Tiffani went very quiet and Momo growled and cursed Jack out. Tiffani cleared her throat before stepping on Jack's toes. "I am a lady and will be treated as such," Tiffani said before storming off with a bright red blush on her face that she kept hidden from view. However, Shea saw the blush on Tiffani's face and was laughing her head off at the scene.

"You are never going to get her if you treat her like that," Shea said before walking to the kitchen to help the cook.

Jack frowned at what Shea said. He just muttered about rum as he walked to his quarters. He slammed the door to his quarters shut and the whole crew winced.

Mr. Gibbs sighed and said, "Either they are going to kill each other or they will love each other."

"Hey maybe we should be matchmakers, you know like cupid," Pintel said and Ragetti just rolled his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol. I also own Jeremy, Momo, and Todd (but Todd is a present for Shea so I partially own him ha ha).

Story start

Tiffani's stomach was growling like a starving lion as she sat at one of the tables. "Shea hurry up man, I want and need food," Tiffani whined as she banged her head on the table.

"You don't get any food until you go get Jack out of his room. Everyone else is here and they have to wait for the captain. The captain is mad at you and does not want to come out, but he has to eat so go get him," Shea ordered as she stirred a pot of vegetable soup. Tiffani stuck her tongue out at the evil soup before standing up from her spot at the table.

"Do not take my seat," Tiffani growled at everybody in the room and Momo sat in her spot to protect it. Tiffani laughed at Momo before leaving the dining area. She walked to Jack's room and sighed at the door.

Tiffani shook away her nerves before knocking on the door.  
"I don't want what you're selling," Jack yelled drunkenly and Tiffani fought to keep from laughing.

"But what if I'm selling sexy photos of naked women," Tiffani said in a manly voice.

Jack quickly opened the door and almost fell out the door. Tiffani shook her head at his expression and drunkenness. "You disappoint me. Now give me the rum," Tiffani said and stole the full bottle of rum out of Jack's hand. Tiffani started walking to the dining area while drinking the rum. She knew that Jack would eventually realize what she did and follow her.

"Hey give me back my rum," Jack yelled as he started running after Tiffani.

"No because you are a pervert," Tiffani yelled as she slid into the dining area and sat down in her seat. Momo grabbed a fork off the table and pointed it at Jack.

"You don't scare me monkey," Jack said with a slur to his voice before he picked up Momo and hugged him. Momo dropped his fork in shock. Jack placed Momo down far away from Tiffani and the monkey was frozen in place in shock still.

"Hey what did you do to Momo?" Tiffani yelled as she set down the now empty bottle of rum.

"Just moving him out of the way so I can do what I want," Jack murmured before bending over and grasping Tiffani's chin in one of his hands. The whole crew was silent as Jack bent down and captured Tiffani's lips with his, and Tiffani's eyes widened in shock. Shea whistled and Todd was cheering while waving a flag with a heart on it. Momo was still in shock from getting a hug from Jack so he was not reacting. The crew was either smirking or smiling and the sexy cook was giving Shea a few glances that she failed to notice.

Tiffani felt her cheeks turn red and her heart was beating way too fast for it to be normal. Tiffani slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Inside she was kicking herself and at the same time cheering herself on. Jack ran one of his hands up her arm to the back of her neck and Tiffani grabbed the front of Jack's shirt. Jack ran his tongue on Tiffani's bottom lip and she gasped and quickly pushed Jack away from her a bit.

Jack smirked happy with himself before making someone scoot down so he could sit by Tiffani. Tiffani was deathly quiet and Shea started clapping.

"Oh shut up Shea," Tiffani said before throwing a spoon at Shea. Shea just dodged the spoon and started helping the cook set the food on the tables. At one point the cook and Shea's hands touched while grabbing for the same pot. Shea stared up at the cook before a small blush appeared on her cheeks. The cook gave a small smile back and Tiffani smirked when she caught the reaction.

She stared at the cook and he was the dream man Shea has always thought of. In truth, he looked a lot like Jensen Ackles. "Bingo," Tiffani thought and smirked at Shea. Shea blushed at Tiffani before staring back at the cook. The cook was wearing a similar blush on his cheeks. However, Tiffani's smirk disappeared when she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

Tiffani looked beside her and saw a smirking Jack staring at her. "Eat," Tiffani said and moved his arm away from her. Jack laughed and wrapped his arm back around Tiffani's waist.

"Momo," Tiffani whispered and the monkey finally got over his shock. However, he did not attack Jack as Tiffani was expecting him to do. Momo slowly walked over to Jack and raised his hands in the air.

"What does he want?" Jack asked Tiffani as he looked at Momo, who was smiling at him.

"He wants you to hug him again," Tiffani said in surprise. Jack sat still before opening his arms to Momo. Momo happily jumped into Jack's lap and hugged him. Momo motioned towards Tiffani and Jack and then made kissing noises while making his hands look like they were kissing each other. Tiffani looked away and Jack laughed.

"Momo you are so not sleeping in my bed tonight," Tiffani muttered before taking a bite of the vegetable soup on accident. "Ah it burns, evil vegetables," Tiffani yelled and grabbed some bread sticks before running out of the dining area.

Shea sighed and blushed when she heard the cook sigh as well. He was sitting right beside her at the table and she just now noticed it. Shea tried to hide her blushing cheeks from him as she finally decided to ask for his name. Over the days, she had been noticing more and more how nice the cook is and how drop dead sexy he is.

"So Mr. Cook what's your name?" Shea asked with courage. She was not going to be shy around guys anymore. She especially was not going to be shy around a guy that looks like Jensen Ackles.

"I'm Jeremy," the cook said and gave Shea a smile that made her want to melt.

"I'm Shea," Shea said and stuck out her hand. She was expecting Jeremy to shake it, but he brought it up to his lips and gave her knuckles a sweet kiss before releasing her hand gently. Shea's cheeks turned slightly pink and a small giggle escaped her lips.

"He kissed me," Shea thought as she internally did a happy dance. Todd was smiling at Shea and winked at her before sitting beside Jeremy. Shea and Jeremy were sitting kind of close and Todd accidentally shoved Jeremy. Jeremy lost his balance on the seat, he fell forward a bit, and his lips met Shea's lips. Shea and Jeremy stared at each other during the accidental kiss before they both pulled away blushing.

Todd gave Shea a thumb up before running over to sit in Tiffani's old spot. Jack and Momo were becoming friends very fast.

Tiffani was sitting up in the crow's nest letting the breeze get rid of her blushing face. The breeze calmed the heat in her body. Her lips were still tingling though. "I can't believe I kissed back," she whispered before blushing again and she buried her head in her knees.

"Idiot you like him," her conscience said.

"I know but I can't love him," Tiffani said.

"Why not?" her conscience asked as she floated around Tiffani's head.

"I don't know. I just think he'll use me and then leave me. I am not a girl from Tortuga," Tiffani said as she stared up at the sky.

"He won't do that or Momo, Todd, and Shea will castrate him, shave him bald, put him in a dress and makeup, video tape him doing a dance from the ballet, and then they will feed him to the sharks," her conscience said.

Tiffani busted out laughing until tears appeared. "Yes they would do that," Tiffani said before smiling at the thought of giving Jack a chance. "Maybe he will be perfect for me," she thought before peering back at the sky. "We'll see," she whispered before falling asleep.

**Author's note: Hey soul mate, I hope you ****enjoy**** this chapter ha ha. Oh and thank you to all of the people reviewing. Also I hope everyone else that is reading this story is enjoying it. I love writing this story lol ^_^. **


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol. I also own Jeremy, Momo, and Todd (but Todd is a present for Shea so I partially own him ha ha).

Story start

"Tiffani wake up," Shea yelled from the deck while Tiffani kept sleeping away in the crows nest.

"Is she up yet? The breakfast is getting cold," Jeremy said as he stood beside Shea on the deck. Shea smiled at Jeremy before glaring at the crows nest.

"No, she's still sleeping. Oh just let her food get cold. Come on let's go eat," Shea said to Jeremy and they walked towards the dining area side by side. Shea blushed when she felt Jeremy reach for her hand. Shea and Jeremy entwined their fingers as they walked to the dining area and sat beside each other.

"Tiffani will kill me later," Shea thought and then she just shrugged. "She'll get over it eventually," Shea thought with a smile at Todd and Momo, who were sitting beside Jack. Jack was looking around the dining area, no doubt for Tiffani.

His eyes landed on Shea's eyes. "Where is she?" he mouthed and Shea just smirked.

"She'll be here later," Shea whispered and Jack frowned. It was fun to see Jack squirm a bit.

Meanwhile Tiffani woke up and stretched her arms above her head. She blinked comically and looked up after feeling a pressure on top of her head. A seagull of sleeping in her hair, Tiffani growled and quickly shooed the seagull away. The gull squawked at her loudly before flying away.

"Dumb bird," Tiffani muttered before her stomach growled very loudly. Tiffani peered over the crows nest and saw the whole crew going about their daily activities. Momo and Jack were steering the boat and Todd was playing poker with Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs was losing very badly. "That man will go broke because of Shea and Todd," Tiffani whispered before fixing her hair and climbing down the crows nest.

Tiffani looked around the deck and was confused not to see Shea. Her stomach let out another growl as she walked over to Jack. "When's breakfast?" Tiffani asked sleepily. Jack looked at her incredulously.

"You mean you didn't ever get anything to eat? I thought Shea woke you up," Jack said confused and realization came to Tiffani's eyes.

"Oh she's dead. She knows I hate not eating my food. That's it, I'm putting her on a stick and roasting her. Food," Tiffani growled as she started walking to the kitchen with a deadly intention.

"Wait, wait Tiffani," Jack said as he grabbed Tiffani and pulled her towards him. She fell into his chest and looked up at him with a warning glance.

"Let go or I will eat you too," Tiffani growled as she tried to get free.

Jack quickly released Tiffani and she smirked at him before placing a kiss on his cheek and walking angrily to the kitchen. She just knew that Shea would hanging out there.

"Who's a dead woman?" Tiffani whispered before slamming open the kitchen door. Her anger disappeared when she saw Shea with her back to one of the counters. Jeremy was in front of her with his hands on either sides of her waist and he was pressing her into the counter. Their faces were very close and had just pulled away from each other's lips after making out for a while.

"Dang it I can't kill you and eat you now," Tiffani pouted before grabbing an apple out of a basket on the counter. "Oh and Jeremy please treat her well or I will have no issues with accidentally shoving you off the boat all tied up to a cannonball and to the sharks," Tiffani said before smiling and winking at Shea.

Shea rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder with a deep sigh and Jeremy swallowed nervously.

"You're friend really cares for you," Jeremy whispered and Shea chuckled at the fear in his voice. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"She wouldn't be my soul mated best friend if she didn't," Shea said as Jeremy's arms encircled her waist as well. He gave her another sweet kiss before a loud scream disturbed the moment. Shea and Jeremy stared at the doorway of the kitchen that led to the deck.

Tiffani was standing horrified in the center of the deck. A sea snake was on the deck staring her down. One of the pirates who had been fishing had caught him and the snake slithered off the hook, because the hook had not stuck him. The snake had just coiled around it.

"It's just a snake," Ragetti said before yelping in fear when the sea snake hissed at him.

"Evil," Tiffani whispered with a whimper before running up to the helm to be by Jack. She hid behind Jack in fear as the sea snake followed her. Even Momo was terrified of the sea snake.

"It won't harm you," Jack said and Tiffani frantically shook her head and disagreed.

"It wants to slither into my head and eat out my brains," Tiffani cried as she started climbing one of the poles holding the sails. Jack shook his head before staring at the sea snake. The snake was staring at Tiffani before looking at Jack.

"Hello Jack," the voice of Calypso said from the snake.

"Hello Calypso, what brings you on the Black Pearl today?" Jack asked slightly fearful now that he knew he was talking to a woman of the sea.

"Just checking on how you are and on how the women of this ship are," Calypso said and Jack just knew that the snake would be smirking if it could.

"You brought them here, didn't you?" Jack asked and the snake let out a noise that sounded a lot like laughter.

"Of course I did. These two are meant to be here for you and for your cook," Calypso hissed before slithering up onto the wheel of the ship and looking at Tiffani, who was sitting safely in the crows nest.

"Maybe a snake wasn't the best option," Calypso hissed and Jack laughed at Tiffani's fearful eyes peeking over the crows nest.

"I don't think it was either," Jack said before Shea ran onto the deck yelling Tiffani's name.

"Shea make the evil snake thing go back into the ocean," Tiffani screamed and pointed at the sea snake that she did not realize was Calypso.

Shea turned around and looked up at Jack and the sea snake. "Um Jack I don't think the snake is normal," Shea muttered.

"It's not normal, this is Calypso," Jack said and Calypso gave the equivalent of a snake smile.

"Nice to meet you Shea," Calypso hissed and Shea chuckled and looked at Tiffani.

"Tiffani it's not a snake, it's Calypso. I think she brought us here," Shea yelled. Tiffani was quiet before quickly climbing down the pole and to the deck.

"Um exactly why did you bring us here?" Tiffani whispered as she walked over to Jack and hid tentatively behind his back. She still did not trust the sea snake even if it was Calypso.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol. I also own Jeremy, Momo, and Todd (but Todd is a present for Shea so I partially own him ha ha).

Story start

"I brought you two here because you are supposed to be here," Calypso explained.

"I knew I was always supposed to be a pirate," Tiffani yelled before hugging Shea. "I knew that my crazy uncle was right when I said pirate blood ran through my family's veins," Tiffani whispered to herself before hugging Momo.

"That is not why you are here," Calypso said and Tiffani frowned.

"Well then why are we here?" Shea asked politely even though she was getting a little impatient with the delays. "Tiffani, stop crying about not being a real pirate to Momo," Shea said and Tiffani just growled at Shea.

"You are here because you two are supposed to fill the hearts of two men on this ship," Calypso said and Shea blushed bright red when she thought of Jeremy.

"Can we fill their hearts with shiny stuff?" Tiffani yelled as she and Momo stopped hugging each other.

"No," Shea said and threw a coconut at Tiffani.

"I should make a coconut bra with all the bloody coconuts you throw at me," Tiffani said before skipping over to Jack and Calypso. "So what guy's heart am I supposed to fill?" Tiffani asked as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Oh I think you both already know that," Calypso hissed and looked at Tiffani and then at Shea. Shea just blushed and looked back at the kitchen longingly. Tiffani just looked confused before meeting Jack's eyes, who also looked a little confused.

"You," Tiffani and Jack both whispered at each other before Tiffani backed away from him laughing nervously.

"Um well this has been interesting but I need to go think for a bit and before anyone makes a joke, yes I can think. I do all the time," Tiffani said and looked around the crew before running to her private room.

Shea laughed and so did Jack before Tiffani disappeared from sight. Shea looked over at Jack and said, "You better not hurt her."

"Well you better not molest my cook," Jack said, which made Shea go quiet before flipping Jack off and walking to the kitchen. The whole crew was silent in shock at Shea being the person to flip someone off. The crew was use to Tiffani doing that, but not Shea.

"I'll molest him if I want to," Shea yelled before slamming the kitchen door behind her. Jack was silent before busting out laughing. Calypso was also laughing.

"Well treat the girls right Jack, now I must be going," Calypso hissed before slithering off the boat and back into the ocean.

Jack sighed when Calypso was gone. "Tiffani is the girl I'm supposed to love," Jack whispered to himself before frowning. "This is weird," Jack mumbled before focusing his attention on steering the boat.

Tiffani spent the rest of the afternoon in her room. Shea stayed with Jeremy most of the time. Shea tried to coax Tiffani out of her room with a plate full of food, but Tiffani did not even come out of her room for the food.

"Alright something is wrong with her," Shea said to Jeremy and Mr. Gibbs. Jack was also staying in his room out of sight. "If Tiffani denies food then I know something is messed up," Shea said and Jeremy let out a small chuckle. "It's true. That girl eats all the time unless she is sick or something is wrong," Shea said and Jeremy quit laughing.

"Something is wrong with Jack as well," Mr. Gibbs.

"Oh those two just have a lot of thoughts on their mind after being told that they are meant for each other," Pintel piped in and everyone stared at him. "Well I think they are dealing with a lot of internal conflicts," he stammered before resuming eating.

"That's probably true. Tiffani doesn't deal well with the concept of love," Shea said and Jeremy wrapped an arm around Shea's waist. Shea smiled at Jeremy before sighing. "I hope Tiffani will finally allow love to enter her crazy heart," Shea whispered before eating some of the chicken off her plate.

Tiffani threw a shoe at the wall of her room angrily. "I don't even know if I truly believe in love, why did she say I'm meant for him?" Tiffani growled before standing up and leaving her room. She walked onto the deck and stared up at the night sky. Tiffani leaned against the ship railing, stared at the ocean, and smiled softly at the stars and full moon reflecting off the water.

"Beautiful," she whispered as the wind whipped her hair gently.

Jack exited his quarters being fed up with his thoughts. He needed some fresh air. He stepped onto the deck and paused when he saw Tiffani's form leaning on the railing. He felt a pull to approach her, but he ignored it and walked to the helm. "Just leave her be," Jack thought to himself as he grabbed the wheel.

Tiffani sighed and said, "I'm supposed to love a man that I don't even know how he feels towards me. This is going to be hard." Jack frowned when he heard what she said.

"How do I feel about Tiffani?" Jack thought as he kept staring at Tiffani. Her back was to him so she did not see him. "She's a good looking woman, brave yet slightly crazy, funny, she doesn't care what others think about her, and she enjoys the sea. She is not that bad. I could probably like her, maybe," Jack thought before shaking his thoughts away.

Light shone onto the deck from the dining area. "Oh Tiffani there you are, Shea's been worrying about you. Come eat already," Ragetti yelled in the dining area doorway.

Tiffani turned around and her eyes flashed up when she saw Jack giving her a small smile. However, his smile vanished when she looked at him. Tiffani kept her frown from showing when she looked at Ragetti. "Sorry, but tell Shea I'm not hungry. I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep now," Tiffani said with a fake smile before casting Jack one more glance.

Jack was internally beating himself up as Ragetti left the doorway of the dining area and Tiffani disappeared to her room. Jack went back to his room after steering the ship for a few more hours.

The next morning, Shea was banging her fist on Tiffani's door urgently. "Tiffani, wake up. The navy is here," Shea screamed. It seemed that a naval ship had come upon the Black Pearl in the morning when the crew was slacking off. Jack was already sword fighting and shooting his pistol at some of the naval officers.

Tiffani growled as she was woken up. She had only been sleeping in her bathing suit. She had only got about four hours of sleep from all of the conflicting emotions in her head. "This better be good or someone is going to die," Tiffani yelled as she grabbed her sword and stormed out of her room. Shea gave Tiffani a scared expression before trying to make her stop. Tiffani dodged Shea's attempt at grabbing her arm and stormed onto the deck.

"What the hell is going on?" Tiffani yelled as loud and as angry as she could, which sounded menacing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

The naval officers were staring her down and Tiffani did not care. Her body was basically on display for everyone, but she was too annoyed at being woken up early to care.

"Men get that girl and bring her on the ship and then we are leaving," the same commodore sexy from Port Royal yelled in an ordering tone.

"Yes sir," the naval men yelled and the pirates started fighting again.

"You," Tiffani growled angrily as she saw a smirking Commodore sexy.

"Tiffani get out of here and hide," Jack yelled but Tiffani was too sleep deprived and angry to listen.

"I said go hide," Jack yelled and grabbed a hold of Tiffani's right arm. "Please go hide," Jack whispered and Tiffani saw a flash of concern pass through his eyes.

"But," Tiffani whispered before she was silenced by a kiss on the lips from Jack. Tiffani was frozen in place and Shea smiled happily before attacking another naval soldier with her sword.

"Get her," Commodore sexy yelled and five men attacked Jack at once. Tiffani helped as much as she could before she was knocked out.

"Tiffani," Jack yelled furiously as he fought the navy soldiers and watched Tiffani be carried over to the arms of the commodore. "You'll pay if you hurt her," Jack yelled as he shot one of the soldiers with his pistol.

"Tiffani, let her go jackass," Shea yelled as she saw Commodore sexy getting onto the navy ship with Tiffani in his arms.

"I don't think I will," the commodore said before ordering his ship to leave. Jack tried to turn the Black Pearl around fast enough, but for some reason the ship did not want to move as fast as it always does.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack yelled before Mr. Gibbs yelled that the rudder had been damaged. Jack glared at the retreating naval ship and vowed that he would get Tiffani back. A fiery hatred was forming in his heart for the commodore and a large pain was hurting his heart when he realized that Tiffani was no longer with him and she was not safe right now.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol. I also own Jeremy, Momo, and Todd (but Todd is a present for Shea so I partially own him ha ha).

I do not own Rock Me Amadeus by Falco. I also do not own Don't Stop Believing by Journey.

Story start

A few hours later, Tiffani woke up with her vision a little blurry and a headache. "Pain," Tiffani said as she rubbed her temples and slowly sat up on a bed. "Wait a second; I don't remember a bed this big. Where the hell am I?" Tiffani said as she wrapped a blanket around her form. She was a little cold in just a bathing suit at the moment.

Tiffani stood up and made sure she was steady on her feet before walking towards the door that led out of the room. The room looked like it belonged to a captain of a ship, because it was a very large room. Right when she went to open the door, it was pulled open on its own. Tiffani jumped back and frowned when she saw Commodore sexy.

"Oh you're finally awake," he said as he stepped into the room. Tiffani backed away from him, as she stayed alert.

"And you're a perverted jerk, but don't worry I won't tell your mom," Tiffani said as she grabbed a heavy book off a table and threw it at the commodore. He dodged and Tiffani took that opportunity to run past him out of the room.

"Men grab her," Commodore sexy yelled as he chased after Tiffani. All of the crew stared at Tiffani for a moment before trying to grab her.

"Don't touch me you pervs," Tiffani yelled as she grabbed a pistol out of one man's pocket and a sword from another man. She quickly climbed up to the crow's nest. "Ha ha can't get me," Tiffani yelled and stuck her tongue out at the commodore.

"I said get her," the commodore yelled furiously at his frozen in place crew. His crew snapped themselves out of their stupor and a few started to climb up to the crow's nest.

"I said don't touch me, which means stay away from my bubble," Tiffani yelled before aiming her pistol at the approaching crewmembers. The crew stopped and slowly backed away.

"Fine you'll come down eventually, you have to get hungry sometimes," the commodore yelled before storming to the helm.

Tiffani stuck her tongue out at him before barking at him like a dog. "Kiss my butt," Tiffani yelled before staring at the ocean looking for Jack. "Jack, please hurry. Oh wait if Jack doesn't hurry than Shea will make him hurry ha ha," Tiffani thought and she let out a big laugh before giving a goofy smile to the ocean below.

"I wonder what Calypso is doing," Tiffani whispered and she almost choked on air when she saw a familiar sea snake sneaking onto the ship. The snake somehow managed to slither up the crow's nest to rest beside Tiffani.

"Calypso," Tiffani whispered and the snake gave the equivalent of a smile.

"Hello Tiffani, so why are you here?" Calypso hissed.

"Dumb guy down there who thinks he's so great kidnapped me and I'm not sure exactly what he wants with me, but I don't want to be here. I'm going to make sure the commodore regrets his decision to kidnap before I leave though," Tiffani said and Calypso let out a small laugh before slithering up Tiffani's arm to rest on her shoulder and neck.

Tiffani peered down at the crew and smirked when she saw one of the men wearing a white wig. "Hey Calypso can you go get that wig for me?" Tiffani whispered and Calypso gave her a confused look.

"Sure," she hissed before slithering down the crow's nest to get the wig. Tiffani smirked as she rubbed her hands together and laughed evilly.

"I'm going to drive these guys crazy," Tiffani whispered. Calypso stealthily stole the wig, slithered up the crow's nest, and placed the wig in Tiffani's lap. Tiffani smiled as she put the wig on.

Tiffani stood up slowly and started humming the tune in her head before she started singing. "Ooo rock me Amadeus, Rock me Amadeus..., Rock rock rock rock me Amadeus, Rock me all the time to the top," Tiffani started singing. Some of the crew stared up at her confused as she started dancing too.

"Get the commodore," one of the men whispered.

"Er war ein Punker, Und er lebte in der großen Stadt, Es war Wien, war Vienna, Wo er alles tat, Er hatte Schulden denn er trank, Doch ihn liebten alle Frauen, Und jede rief:, Come on and rock me Amadeus," Tiffani continued to sing as one of the crew members as he ran over to the helm. The commodore sighed before looking at the crewmember.

"What is it?" he asked in a bored tone before he too started hearing Tiffani singing. Her voice was growing louder and louder. Calypso was laughing her head off before dancing a little bit.

"Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus, Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus," Tiffani sang while staring at the commodore, who looked slightly perturbed with her actions.

"Who is Amadeus?" the commodore whispered to himself before yelling for Tiffani to stop singing.

"Er war Superstar, Er war populär, Er war so exaltiert, Because er hatte Flair, Er war ein Virtuose, War ein Rockidol, Und alles rief:, Come on and rock me Amadeus," Tiffani sang louder as she flipped off the commodore. "I should sing another song from the 80s after this," Tiffani thought before she continued singing.

"Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus

Come on and rock me Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus

Es war um 1780  
Und es war in Wien  
No plastic money anymore  
Die Banken gegen ihn  
Woher die Schulden kamen  
War wohl jedermann bekannt  
Er war ein Mann der Frauen  
Frauen liebten seinen Punk

Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus

Come and rock me Amadeus...

Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Ja ja ja  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me

Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus...," Tiffani was able to finish the rest of the song. Throughout the song though she had had to dodge a few bullets from the commodore's pistol. Tiffani took a deep breath before shaking her butt at the commodore.

"You suck at shooting. My grandma can shoot better than you," Tiffani yelled and the commodore growled.

"Don't kill her, don't kill her. She's going to be your little slave back at Port Royal so don't kill her," he whispered to himself to calm down.

"I wish Shea was here for this, but I know she would be proud of me for driving these guys crazy," Tiffani thought. She smiled at Calypso, who looked very pleased at the misfortune of the navy. Tiffani smirked before she started singing, "Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely world, She took the midnight train goin anywhere, Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit, He took the midnight train goin anywhere." Calypso laughed as the crewmembers started yelling for Tiffani to be silent. However, Tiffani kept singing and ignoring their yells of annoyance. Her voice was not the voice of an angel or siren, but she could sing alright. However, she was singing a little more like a person singing karaoke so she would bug the navy crew below her more. She knew that the commodore was outraged at the moment.

Meanwhile on the Black Pearl, Shea was pacing frantically and yelling at anyone who was not working on fixing the rudder so they could hurry and save Tiffani. She was worried for her friend, but some part of her was more worried about what Tiffani would do to the navy crew that captured her.

"Hurry up with fixing that rudder, because either way something is going to happen with the navy and Tiffani and it's not going to be good," Shea yelled.

"Yeah but who is not going to be good for?" Ragetti asked getting annoyed at being yelled at so much.

"Well that depends, but I have a feeling that before Tiffani ever gets hurt she is going to put those guys through hell," Shea said. "I wonder if she is going to start singing songs again, oh I hope she sings stuff from the 80s," Shea thought before letting a small smile slip onto her face.

Jack was frowning deeply as he too was shouting at his men to hurry up. Mr. Gibbs was worried about Tiffani, but more worried about his captain. "Jack I'm sure she's fine," Mr. Gibbs started to try and console his captain, but a glare from Jack made him fall silent.

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. "I just don't want that man to hurt her," Jack said with concern flowing through his eyes.

"Well the lass is tough. I'm sure she will hold her own until we can rescue her," Mr. Gibbs said and gave Jack a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Jeremy hugged Shea from behind and she rested against his chest. She let out a big sigh before smiling at Jeremy. He smiled down at her and gave her a small kiss on the nose which made her laugh.

"Don't worry. Tiffani will be fine until we can save her. I'm sure she is doing something at this moment that would make you feel better and feel like she is not in so much danger," Jeremy said as he massaged Shea's shoulders and neck to get her to relax more. Shea sighed again but this time in pleasure as she pulled Jeremy into a kiss.

"I'm sure you're right. If I know Tiffani well, which I do, then I know she is driving those men crazy and she will not let them touch her at all," Shea said before staring out at the ocean with a concerned look.

Back on the navy ship, Tiffani was throwing crabs at the crew, who had been shooting at her earlier. She had finished singing Don't Stop Believing by Journey and then all of the crew started throwing stuff and shooting at her when she went to sing It's a Small World. Calypso had created all of the crabs. Tiffani laughed as one of the navy crew members got a crab stuck on his nose.

"Bingo," Tiffani yelled as she pumped a fist in the air.

"Enough of this, stop shooting at her," the commodore yelled as he marched over to stand underneath the crow's nest. He stared up at Tiffani and she just gave him an innocent look. "Come down now," Commodore sexy ordered as he pointed at Tiffani and then to the ground.

Tiffani looked at Calypso and then looked at the commodore. "Um well give me a minute to think about it," Tiffani shouted down at him before disappearing from sight. She grabbed a huge armful of crabs. She was happy that Calypso liked her and made the crabs not hurt her. Tiffani poked her head back into view and smiled innocently at the commodore.

"I might come down but first have this," Tiffani shouted as she threw the crabs onto the commodore. He screamed in pain as he tried to get the crabs off him. "Ha ha you've got crabs," Tiffani yelled in laughter before collapsing in the crow's nest laughing her head off. She had tears of happiness running down her cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol. I also own Jeremy, Momo, and Todd (but Todd is a present for Shea so I partially own him ha ha).

Story start

"Handcuff her now," the commodore growled out when Tiffani was finally caught of the crow's nest. She had been sneaking around to the kitchen to grab something to eat, but the commodore had caught her.

"Oh can I have fuzzy handcuffs? Those are so much more fun," Tiffani said before laughing at the weird expressions on the crews' faces.

"Why would handcuffs be fuzzy?" one of the crew whispered to another crewmember.

"Oh I have a question for you, do you guys know what kinky means?" Tiffani asked and the crew looked at each other dumbfounded. "Ha ha you guys are so deprived. Oh wait maybe you shouldn't know what kinky is with me being in handcuffs. Let me go," Tiffani said and then yelled the last part into the commodore's ear.

"Silence," the commodore yelled as he led Tiffani to his personal quarters.

"Help he's going to do naughty things to my young innocent body. Oh come on isn't anyone going to help the damsel in distress? You guys are supposed to be brave and honorable, but no you aren't," Tiffani shouted as she struggled in the commodore's arms.

"We don't help pirates," one of the crew said as Tiffani was holding onto the doorframe while the commodore tried to pull her into his room.

"I'm not a pirate. I'm a lady," Tiffani said before she was pulled into the room. She laughed when her butt landed on the commodore's face as he fell onto his back. "That's what you get," Tiffani said with a smirk before standing up and sitting on a table in the room.

"Can't touch this," Tiffani sang and did a few arm moves as she sat on the table.

"Shut up already," Commodore sexy yelled as he grabbed his pistol and pointed it at Tiffani. Tiffani became quiet as she was facing the barrel of the pistol.

"Not good," she thought as she tried to give the commodore a little smile. Tiffani pulled a little white flag on a stick out from behind her and waved it slowly. The commodore looked at her with a few blinks of his eyes before snatching the flag out of her hand and shoving her back onto the table.

He had a lecherous look in his eyes and it made Tiffani slightly scared but angrier than anything. Tiffani glared at the commodore, brought her knee up, and kneed him in the groin.

"Where the hell is Tiffani?" two angry voices belonging to Shea and Jack yelled as they jumped onto the navy ship. The Black Pearl had caught up to the navy ship faster than the navy would have thought possible.

"Romeo," Tiffani screamed as she shoved the whimpering commodore off her and ran out of the room out to the deck. "Romeo," Tiffani yelled as she tackled Jack. He fell backwards in shock and was even more shocked when Tiffani kissed him on the lips.

"My hero," Tiffani whispered with a wink as she stood up off Jack.

"Um what about me? I made everyone hustle their butts and fix everything so we could save you," Shea said as she crossed her arms over her chest a bit angry with Tiffani.

Tiffani looked over at Shea and smirked. "Yay my pimp saved me," Tiffani yelled as she hugged Shea and kissed her cheek.

"I never leave my hoes," Shea said and Tiffani busted out laughing.

Everyone was staring at the girls with confusion on their faces. Jack was in la la land and dancing in his own mind after Tiffani kissed him.

"Kill them," the commodore yelled as he pointed at Tiffani, Shea, and Jack.

Shea slipped out of Tiffani's hold and walked behind the commodore without him noticing. "Shut up already," Shea yelled as she hit the commodore with her pimp cane. "That's better," Shea said as she walked over to Tiffani with a smirk on her face. "He was annoying," Shea said and Tiffani nodded.

"Hey I know we do the whole pimp joke, but when did you get a pimp cane?" Tiffani asked as Jack was finally snapping out of his stupor.

Shea looked at the cane and threw it at the commodore, who was trying to stand up. The commodore yelled as the cane hit him in the nose and made him fall down. "I don't know. I think I found it in Mr. Gibbs's room," Shea said with a shrug as everyone started drawing their weapons.

"Charge," Tiffani yelled and jumped into the middle of many soldiers and started fighting with her eyes closed. She smirked when she opened her eyes and saw all of the men around her down on the floor with swirlies in their eyes.

"Beat that Shea," Tiffani cheered as she started leap frogging over some navy men running towards her. "Ha ha dummies," Tiffani said as she hit each man on the head as she jumped over them.

Shea was too busy laughing for her to fight any weird ways. However, she had fun tripping a lot of the soldiers that ran by her. "I'll let you defeat most of them while I calm down some. Oh wait, I'm going to help Jack mutilate the commodore," Shea said.

"Be careful Shea, the man has crabs," Tiffani yelled as she slid between one of the soldiers' legs and then poked them in the butt with her sword.

"I won't be doing that with the jerk," Shea said with a laugh as she started helping Jack beat the commodore black and blue.

Tiffani was the first back on the Black Pearl while Shea and Jack took a little longer because they were enjoying making the commodore suffer too much.

"Hey Mr. Gibbs, did you miss me?" Tiffani yelled as she hugged Mr. Gibbs. "Oh and by the way you might need to get a new pimp cane," Tiffani whispered before running away from Mr. Gibbs. "Shea took it," Tiffani yelled and this time she was not blaming anything on her friend, because Shea actually did take it.

"Shea a word please," Mr. Gibbs said, but before he could grab Shea, she ran away to the kitchen where she knew Jeremy would hide and protect her.

"Tiffani I want to talk to you," Jack whispered as he passed Tiffani while walking to his quarters. Tiffani tilted her head in confused before following Jack.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tiffani asked when she stepped into Jack's quarters and Jack shut the door.

Jack quickly pulled Tiffani into his arms and kissed her. Tiffani's eyes widened in shock before closing as she lost herself in his kiss and placed her arms around Jack's neck as she pulled him closer.

Jack pulled away from the kiss first as he rested his forehead against Tiffani's. "I was so worried," he whispered and Tiffani smiled softly.

"You miss me?" she asked and he just gave her a small glare that said duh.

"Jack, thanks for saving me," Tiffani whispered before pulling Jack into another kiss. Calypso was hiding in the corner of the room and her eyes widened before going back to normal in her snake mode.

Jack sighed in happiness as he pulled away from the hug and hugged Tiffani close to him. "I love you," he whispered thinking that Tiffani did not hear him. He was hoping she did not hear him.

"What?" Tiffani whispered as she backed up a bit to stare at Jack. She could see the fear of rejection in his eyes as he realized she heard him.

Jack swallowed his fear and straightened his back as he stared at Tiffani. "I said that I love you," Jack said. He gave Tiffani a small frown when she was standing there quietly.

However, a big smile spread across her face and she hugged Jack. "That's what I thought you said and you know what," Tiffani whispered as she felt Jack relax in the hug and pull her closer.

"What?" he whispered.

"I love you too," Tiffani said and Jack let a big and true smile spread across his face. He pulled Tiffani into a kiss.

Meanwhile Jeremy had lied to Mr. Gibbs so he would leave the kitchen. "You can come out now," Jeremy said with a small laugh as Shea stepped out of the pantry area.

"Finally he left, thanks Jeremy," Shea said and Jeremy went up and hugged Shea.

"And what do I get for helping you?" Jeremy asked.

Shea looked up innocently and said, "Just knowing the fact that you helped me should fill your heart with happiness."

Jeremy chuckled and brought his face close to Shea's face. "Well I could but I would rather do this," Jeremy whispered before pulling Shea into a kiss with more fire than she was expecting. Shea gasped and gave Jeremy the perfect opportunity for deepening the kiss. Shea grabbed onto Jeremy's arms as she felt her knees grow weak.

"Jeremy," Shea said slightly breathless as they separated from the kiss.

"Shea I, I love you," Jeremy started out a little confident before growing slightly shy. Shea was surprised before smiling. A hint of pink tinted her cheeks as she placed a sweet kiss on Jeremy's lips.

"Love you more," she whispered with a small smirk and he let out a little laugh, which calmed his nerves. Shea's heart was beating a hundred times per second as she stared at Jeremy. However, she kept her cool as she pulled Jeremy into another kiss.

Most would think she was rushing into things by saying how she felt about Jeremy this soon, but Shea could care less what people thought. She was happy and she realized that love really has no time limits. Love can come at any time when someone finds that other person that fills their heart.

After Shea and Jeremy finally calmed down from their lovey dovey time, Shea sat on the deck wondering what Tiffani was doing. Jack had disappeared to his quarters for a while and he too was nowhere in sight.

"Hey has anyone seen Tiffani?" Shea yelled.

The whole crew stopped their actions and stared at Shea as if she was clueless. "The captain is with her," Ragetti said and Shea's eyes widened.

"Ha ha nice," Shea said as she busted out laughing as Tiffani and Jack walked out of Jack's quarters with their hair a little messy and their lips puffy and red. Shea pointed at Tiffani and yelled, "Sex hair."

"You have it too Shea," Tiffani yelled and that shut Shea up. The two friends busted out laughing afterwards and they explained that nothing that naughty happened.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Tiffani and well I don't really own Shea, but she is my creation lol. I also own Jeremy, Momo, and Todd (but Todd is a present for Shea so I partially own him ha ha).

Story start

Laughter sounded at one side of the boat and everyone looked over there. Calypso was standing there in her human form with a large smirk on her face. "It seems you four have finally showed your feelings," Calypso said looking pointedly at Jeremy, Shea, Jack, and Tiffani.

Tiffani gave Calypso a peace sign before running over and hugging the woman. "You know you are so much prettier this way than when you are a sea snake, but you still good as a sea snake," Tiffani said before letting go of Calypso.

"Um thank you," Calypso said as Tiffani skipped back over to Jack. Tiffani hugged Jack and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But Jack is the cutest woman on this ship," Tiffani said and everyone was shocked before Shea and Calypso busted out laughing. Jack growled as he slowly turned his head to look at Tiffani.

"What did you say?" he hissed as Tiffani backed away slowly with her hands in the air.

"What? I saw those dresses in your closet so I just realized what your true gender is, but don't worry I still love you," Tiffani said with a big smile on her face.

Jack gave a devilish smirk as he started stalking towards Tiffani. "A woman huh? Let me show you how much of a man I really am," Jack growled as he quickly grabbed Tiffani and threw her over his shoulder. He placed one of his hands on the back of her thighs as he started walking towards his quarters.

"No, no it was a joke. Don't take my innocence yet. Shea save me. Dang it woman don't laugh at me, get your butt over here and save me," Tiffani yelled as she pointed at Shea.

"No thanks, I'll keep my butt here while you enjoy the view of Jack's butt," Shea yelled and waved at Tiffani. Tiffani growled and then she realized that Jack's butt was in her line of vision.

"Just want to bite it," she thought before sinking her teeth into his clothed bottom. Jack yelped and Tiffani fell to the deck laughing like crazy.

"What did you bite me?" Jack yelled as he tried to tackle the now running Tiffani.

"Because number one I know you are a guy so you don't have to prove it to me. That naughty stuff is for the later hours, not now. Number two I was annoyed with being carried like a sack of potatoes. Number three it looked yummy so I wanted a bite," Tiffani yelled as she hid behind Shea and Jeremy, while Jack tried to grab her.

"It looked yummy?" Jack whispered before looking at his butt. Shea busted out laughing and she and Tiffani ended up hugging while sitting on the deck. Their laughter was contagious as everyone else started laughing. Jack was just standing proudly and showing off his butt.

"Tiffani, Shea you both know that you will be hunted by the navy for the rest of your lives now, right?" Calypso asked when everyone was done laughing.

Tiffani and Shea looked at each other and Shea sighed, while Tiffani yelled, "Bring it on, they can't touch this." Shea chuckled before standing up.

"Would you prefer to go back home?" Calypso asked with a small smirk.

"Never," Tiffani yelled dramatically as she hugged Jack and Momo. Momo griped at Calypso and Shea quickly ran over to Jeremy.

"Leave the dude that is as hot as Jensen Ackles I don't think so," Shea thought as she shook her head at Calypso. Jeremy smiled at Shea and held her closer to his body.

"Well if you two do not want to go home now then you will never be able to go home," Calypso stated as she was trying to lure the girls into not staying pirates forever. She cared for the girls but she just wanted them to make the right decisions and she knew they had other lives back in their world.

"I'm never going home. Sure I'll miss people, but if staying here means I get to be in love with a sexy pirate and never have to go to college than I choose here," Tiffani yelled.

"What's college?" Jack asked and Shea and Tiffani both groaned in pain.

"It's a prison. A prison I tell you," Tiffani said.

"It's worse than a prison," Shea said as Jeremy ran a hand through her hair.

"So you don't want to go home?" Calypso asked one more time.

"No," Tiffani and Shea said at the same time and Calypso nodded before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

Tiffani and Shea let out a sigh of relief before screaming when Jeremy and Jack threw buckets of water over their heads.

"Shea can we kill them?" Tiffani whispered as she popped her knuckles.

"No," Shea said in a growl as she moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Can we torture them?" Tiffani whispered in an evil tone as she looked at Shea. Shea smirked and then looked at the cowering Jack and Jeremy.

"Yes," Shea said and Tiffani took off running at Jack and Shea ran after Jeremy.

Mr. Gibbs sighed as he steered the ship. "Well life on the Black Pearl will never be the same again. Jack and Jeremy found the loves of their life, Jack can never be a womanizer again, Jeremy is no longer as shy, I have lost a very nice pimp cane, which Shea still has to get me another, and life is now much more topsy turvey," Mr. Gibbs said as he stared out at the horizon with shouts of pain and evil laughs filled the air.

"We run this place now," Tiffani and Shea said as they sat on top of a tied up Jeremy and a tied up Jack. Both of the men were gagged with rope as well. Tiffani and Shea highfived before Tiffani started singing topsy turvey from a Disney movie.

Calypso smiled as she created the waves that moved the large ship. "I turned their world upside down and they turned this one upside down in return," Calypso whispered happily before watching the sunset.

The End


End file.
